Our New Twin Sisters
by SuperSpy123
Summary: Lizzy and Bella's parents are killed in a fire and left the twins in the burning building being watched by a employee that had already died. Emmett is walking by with Carlisle.
1. Meeting the Cullens Ch 1 through 3

Our New Twin Sisters

Chapter 1:

Em:

Carlisle and I were walking by a building when it caught on fire. We ran in and found 2 little blonde haired girls with books. _Why do they have books in their hands when they are in a burning building? _I grabbed the one on the left and Carlisle grabbed the one on the right.

We ran to the hospital, both were unconscious in our arms. We put them on gurneys and rushed them into the ER. Carlisle got ready to check if they would need surgery while I watched them.

The rest of the family showed up 30 minutes later. Esme was freaking out. Jasper was trying to control himself. Alice was smiling, probably because of a vision she had of the 2 girls. Edward was staring at one of them like he was in love. And my Rosalie was, well I don't know what she was doing, probably staring into space. Then they woke up and Esme and Carlisle shooed us out.

When they came out they wanted to talk to us outside.

"What do you think about us adopting these two?" Esme asked.

"Yes" said Alice, Edward, Rose, and I at the same time.

"No" said Jasper who had fake sarcasm like he's happy. "What would happen if you guys were hunting and I'm all alone with them and one of em started bleeding? I would kill them! Do you think I want that"

"We won't do that under control with your thirst." said Carlisle. "Why don't you go meet them officially. One is named Bella the other Lizzie. The only way we can tell them a part is one doesn't have a birth mark at all. Emmett you go first."

"Hi." I said. "My dad and I were the ones who pulled you out of the building. I'm Emmett."

"Hi Emmett." they said in unison. "I'm Lizzie and thats Bella." one said. "She's a klutz." I laughed my head off.

"AM NOT." said Bella. "At least my birth mark wasn't ripped off my back!"

"Do NOT go there klutz." said Lizzie.

"Elizabeth a.k.a. Little Energizer Bunny."

"Isabella a.k.a. Little Miss. Klutz."

Thats when Jasper came in and calmed things down. "Hi girls. I'm Jasper. What's the problem. I heard you two arguing through the door."

"She called me a klutz and I said that at least my birthmark wasn't changing colors and was ripped off because of it."

"Liar yours was changing colors too but you didn't admit it. I'm telling Carlisle to rip it off your back too." Jazz and I looked at each other shocked that she would do that to her own sister. "Kidding! Jeez you guys hers wasn't changing colors like mine. Can't you take a joke. And Carlisle said that you two were the out of control ones."

"How dare you call me not fun! I will show you fun Lizzie!" I jumped on her bed picked her up carefully so I don't disconnect the wires and jump on the bed.

"Ow. This is awesome! But it hurts." Lizzie said. I stopped. "The needles don't bother me but the pulling at them hurts" With that I put her back down and got off her bed just as Alice and Rose came in.

"Hi!" Alice exclaimed then ran to them and gave them both big hugs. "I'm Alice and this is Rosalie. You can just call her Rose for short."

"Alice! I can introduce my self." said Rose. "Once your out of here both of us are going to take you shopping for new clothes since the police are going through your house."

"Great thing to tell two girls who were just in the fire and want some of our stuff personal stuff." said Lizzie and Bella at the same time just as Edward came into the room with a stuffed bear and dog.

B:

A fifth boy came into our room carrying stuffed animals. "I claim the dog!" said my sister. The boy gave her the dog and gave me the bear.

"My name is Edward." he said. "I went to the gift shop to get you something you might like. Carlisle said that you liked dogs and cats. No cats, but one dog, and one bear."

"Thank you Eddie!" we said in unison. I could tell he was a little annoyed with that name because his eyebrow flinched.

"When are we going home? I heard that you wanted to adopt us because our parents were dead." I could tell I was to blunt with that statement because my overly emotional sister started crying her eyes out. Alice and Jazz tried to calm her down. After about a minute she was fine.

"Yeah. We want to adopt you two." said Alice "Aren't you excited to have five siblings, Lizzie?"

"Sure but I'm just sad that mom and daddy are dead." Lizzie explained.

"I just have one question." said Emmett. "Why do you always have books and iPods with you?"

"Because, we need to have something to entertain us." I said. "Mom always took us shopping and in the changing room, we have nothing to do if mom was changing so we bring stuff to entertain us. No offense Alice, but we truthfully don't like shopping unless it's book shopping."

"I know!" I could only tell this was a bad thing because of the look on the boy's faces. "All of us can go clothes shopping then take you to the bookstore. It's brilliant."

"Wait do you mean all of us?" Emmett said nervously. "I don't want to be dressed in a tutu like last time."

"If you don't want it done Emmett," said Lizzie. "Then don't say it! In NCIS DiNozzo..." I zoned out because she always references NCIS because she likes DiNozzo and Gibbs. "So when are we getting out of here?"

"Tomorrow." said Carlisle who spooked all of us. "You'll be mostly healed but I'll be there to watch you and your siblings will help."

"Siblings? You mean it's official?" I asked warily.

"Yes. Welcome into the family!" said Esme. "You'll have to sleep in the guest room for a while though. We haven't picked out your beds.

"YES! We have been orphans for hours and now we have a family! That must be a new world record!" exclaimed my excited sister!

"You can get out now and come back to go shopping." said Carlisle. " You might want to get the shopping over with now. You do not know how Alice shops."

"Hey! You aren't very supportive Carlisle. I'm very offended!" Alice said. "Kidding but I am offended."

"Let's get it over with!" my sister and I said in unison. Edward and Emmett snickered like something was funny. "What? What's so funny you guys?"

"You two." they said still laughing. They started to laugh harder probably because of our faces.

"I'm confuzzled. Why are we so funny? Is it because we say things together a lot? If it is I will get something important to you and break it. Your girlfriend, your television, your favorite CD, I will find it and ruin it or break it." my sister was very talkative some times.

"Okay! Let's get you into some clothes and go shopping!" Alice and my sister are so alike. I can just tell by the way they act and talk.

As we were walking out of the room Edward pulled my sister aside. I almost walked over to them but Alice pulled me back and said "They might want a little privacy to get to know each other."

Liz:

Edward pulled me aside. Probably because he noticed I commented on something he thought. My sister and I are half-bloods. She doesn't know though, she still wonders how we communicate through our minds. He had thought _Boy, Bella is cute._ I thought _What are you saying. That one twin can be cuter than the other. Oh crap he just read my mind. I'll explain later._

"Alright," he said "explain how can read my mind and what you are."

"My sister and I are half-bloods. I can see glimpses of the past and future, read minds, and shield. Thats how my sister has survived. Before my mom and dad were together my mom was with this vampire dude named Alex and he got her pregnant. The reason she was still alive after giving birth is because we didn't break any thing like ribs. Bella doesn't know so we don't know what she can do. All we know is we can communicate through our minds and shield each other, I think she can move things with her mind too. That enough for you vampire. You can tell your coven but just don't tell my sister. Oh and by the way we can be turned into full vampires."

"Okay that was a lot of information. Thanks for telling me that. We should catch up with the others." he said.

"I hope our biological father doesn't run into us. I know about your feelings for my sister. Oh and one more thing. I know about the treaty you made with Uncle Billy's father. No Billy Black is not my uncle, we just call him that. And sometimes can you take us to the boundary line with our bikes or have him pick us up?" I said.

"Maybe. You better tell your sister." He just about demanded.

"Fine when we eat which will happen when we get there. So you are going with Alice and Rose. Jazz and Emmy will be with us. Don't be so nervous. He'll control himself."

"You have got to stop that little girl!"

"Sorry I can't like you can't stop reading minds."

Emmett and my sister were waiting for us at the exit. "The others went to the mall already. They told us to wait for you and take your car Eddie." He told us. It was funny to watch his expression and feel his anger.

Chapter 2:

Liz:

It was noon when we got to the mall so Bella and I got some lunch while Alice, Rose, and Edward went shopping. It was quiet verbally but my sister and I were having quite the conversation.

_"So what do you think about the Cullens?_" my sister asked me_ "They seem nice. And they are even taking us shopping! Alice and you are a lot alike."_

_ "I know but, there's something I should tell you and don't act like we are having this conversation. We are half vampire. That is how we talk through our minds. Mom and dad wanted me to tell you."_

_ "Okay. I knew something around those lines was about us. You were thinking 'I have to tell her. Okay Bella we are half-vampire... No that's not right' I freaked out while you were asleep that night.__"_

_ "Edward can read minds somehow and can't hear your mind and still can't through my mind. Any way I can shield, see things in the past and future, and read minds other than yours. But can only talk to you unless they are like Eddie."_

_ "HEY! Unless you haven't noticed, I don't like that name and don't want you to use it." _Edward's voice was in my head. _"Oops. You were telling her. Carry on."_

_ "Did you hear that Bella?"_

_ "Edward? Yeah. Why?"_

_ "That is so cool. Any way all I know that you can do is talk to me through your mind, maybe levitate things, and shield, but not very well."_

_ "Cool so when do we tell them. When the time is right. Great Alice is coming. Prepare your self for shopping galore with no breaks."_

"Hi guys! Time to shop. Bella you are going with Rose. Lizzie you are with me. Boys, you are not needed right now. You can go home and set up the air mattresses. Emmett don't jump on them. I know you will."

"But why? It's fun to do!" Emmy whined.

"Because one of the girls will then have to sleep on the couch. If you want to jump on something, jump on your bed. Okay Liz where do you want to go first. Other than the book store."

"Bath and Body Works."

"Alright lets go get some nice smelling stuff."

When we were done there, which took about five minutes, we went to Gap. I picked things up, Alice said if it looked alright on me or not. If it did on the pile we have. Jazz snuck in, Alice said it was to carry the bags that we would have. I didn't like the sound of that.

_"Where are you and Rose?"_

_ "Macy's. Going to Gap next. Where are you?"_

_ "Gap. Going to J C Pennies next. Emmett or Edward with you?"_

_ "Yeah. Edward. Let me guess Jazz is with you."_

_ "Yep. Nervous as can be. He's thinking that we are silent. He should just wait. Hold on." _

"Jasper. Jasper. Jasper. Jasper. Jasper. Jasper. Jasper. Jasper. Jasper. Jasper. Jasper. Jasper. Jasper. Jasper. Jasper. Jasper. Jasper. Jasper. Jasper. Jasper. Jasper. Jasper. Jasper."

"What!"

"Alright this is a really important message and you _must_ pass it on. Hi." Then Alice and I broke out laughing, and Jasper had a confused look on his face.

"What's so funny?" Rose said from behind us.

"Rose. Rose. Rose. Rose. Rose. Rose. Rose. Rose. Rose. Rose. Jasper don't say anything. Rose. Rose. Rose. Rose. Rose. Rose. Rose. Rose. Rose. Rose. Rose. Rose. Rose. Rose. Rose."

"What!"

"This is the most important message you will learn in your life. You MUST pass it on. Hi." We all started laughing except Rosalie. Then Emmett came in.

"What's so funny?"

"Emmy. Emmy. Emmy. Emmy. Emmy. Emmy. Emmy. Emmy. Emmy. Emmy. Emmy Emmy. Emmy. Emmy. Emmy. Emmy. Emmy. Emmy. Emmy. Nobody say any thing. Emmy. Emmy. Emmy. Emmy. Emmy. Emmy."

"Yes."

"I am about to tell you the most important thing you will hear. EVER. Here it goes. Hi." All of us started laughing, even Emmett.

When we stopped he said"I have got to use it sometime."

After shopping for three or four hours, Bella and I started complaining.

"Alice you said that we could go book shopping."

"Yeah. Its been four hours! Lets go to the book store already. I've been dying to get the second book in the series. It's called Angel of Death."

"You're dying!" Edward said alarmed.

"Alright. How about Eddie and Emmy take you to the book store while we shop a little longer."

"To the book store." the two of us practically dragged the two boys with us.

We made a rush to where the books that we wanted would be. I got the Alex Rider series and my sister got the Christopher Killer series. After we finish the series we are on, we switch. We also got the Percy Jackson series because we heard it was good.

"Alright we're ready to check out." Bella said. We had our arms full with books.

_"Holy cow thats a lot of books!"_

_ "_We have most of the Alex Rider at home but we don't think we will be able to get them. The rest we don't have."

Once we checked out we went back to the hospital but Carlisle said that we were all set to go home. When we got to our new house we saw the deputy, now the sheriff standing on the door step.

"Hi girls. I dropped off some of your personal stuff. Like your laptops and computers. Thought you might want them."

"Thank you Sheriff Mark."

"I'm still deputy. I don't want to be sheriff quite yet. Bye."

We went inside to see our new rooms and were amazed. _"How did they know our favorite colors?"_

_ "I don't know but this is awesome!"_

"Thank you. How did you know what we like?"

"We have our sources." said Esme.

"You two get settled and I'll fix you up some supper. What would you like?"

"Spaghetti. Do you have a pool that we could swim in. I am a great swimmer. My mom said that I am like a fish in the water."

"Emmett show them around the house with Alice." Esme told him.

"Yes mom." he said. "Lets go play hide 'n seek outside. Alice you can stay in the house."

"Alright with me. I'll call you in when supper is ready."

When we were outside Emmett told us to hide. We ran into the woods hid behind a tree when we heard something breath in and out behind us. We turned around thinking it was Emmett, it was a huge wolf.

"Nice puppy." I said as I walked up to it and held out my hand. It sniffed my hand and put it's big snout under it. I climbed on it's back. "Come on Bella." The wolf started to run around when Bella and I were on. We started screaming it was so fun. Then Bella got bucked off into a tree. "Oh crap." By that time everyone was there and saw Bella laying unconscious. Carlisle went into action. I stood next to Jasper trying to calm him down. Edward was staring at the wolf like he didn't want to hear what he was thinking.

_"I'm so sorry really really sorry."_

"That's alright. Even though it was your fault for bucking around."

_"You were the one who got on."_

"I thought you were just going to take us for a ride in a big circle."

_"Wait a minute you can understand me?"_

"Yep. So can Edward." Everyone but Alice looked confused. "See you later boy." with that I ran to my room, but Emmett stopped me.

"How about you explain once we get back to the house."

"Alice clearly knows and I told Edward. Edward is going to tell you because I told my sister what we, as in the two of us are. I also know that you are vampires, you guys are going to have to tell her that's your story to tell. Oh and this is kind of your fault too because you were suppose to be watching us."

"You are going to tell us your story and we will tell you what-"

"the rest of the things your coven can do. Alice can see the future, Jasper can control emotions, Edward can read minds. Not fair that I can read minds is it. If you had known you wouldn't even have to introduce yourselves."

"So what are you. So I can tell the others."

"Ask Eddie or Alice. They know what I am and what I can do." Then I ran off and this time no one stopped me.

I read for hours then fell asleep. I woke up at mid-night by Edward. "Did you tell them?"

"Yep. Carlisle wanted to talk to you so he sent me to wake you up."

"Carlisle, why don't you just come in here your self?"

"I am. I'm right behind you."

"You weren't a sec ago. What do you want to ask?"

"First, how did this happen?"

"My mom dated a vampire, and got pregnant. To be honest I don't know how she lived."

"Has your biological father found out?"

"Haven't met him, heard his voice through her stomach. Don't ask. I don't even know how."

It went on like this for a hour. He'd ask a question and I'd answer.

"Hows my sister?"

"She'll be fine. I wanted to ask you something before I did it. I want to put a bit of my venom in her system to help heal her and maybe have her wake up sooner. Is that alright with you?"

"I just want my sister to play with. Yeah it's alright with me. The others can disagree with me but she's my sister."

Chapter 3

Ed:

"_Bella is hurt. I blame Emmett and her sister. She shouldn't have listened to Lizzy and gotten on that mutt." _A wave of calm rushed over me. "Thanks Jasper."

"No problem. Just control your emotions. Also, don't attack Liz or Em. You had that 'I want to break something' mood."

I rushed to her side and didn't leave there until Emmett and Jasper rushed me out to go hunting every month.

Several months later:

"Hi Eddie." Lizzie was right next to me climbing on the bed. She had still been nice to me even though I gave her the cold shoulder. "Happy vampire birthday." She gave me a small box. I opened it to find a Newsboys CD. "My sister and I love the band. I went into your room to see what you liked and saw all of the CDs and records so I had  
Emmett bring me to the music store."

"Thank you Lizzie. It's wonderful." I gave her a hug and then looked back at Bella.

"In two months, it'll be our birthday. September 13th. I hope she's awake by then. It would've been a boring and lonely five months without Emmy and Alice. When she got hurt and spent a long time in the hospital I would only do my school work and watch NCIS with mom."

"You want to watch it with me then? There's a television right there."

"Sure! I'll show you when Abby has a stalker boyfriend. Remind you of anyone in this room? A.k.a. YOU!"

"Ha ha very funny. Go get it."

We watched NCIS for a while then Esme called Lizzie down for breakfast. When she was done she came back up to me with Emmett who dragged me to my room and told me to put on my swim shorts.

"Why?"

"Because we are going swimming and you're going with us. Carlisle and Esme want you to get out."

We went to Funtown Splashtown and spent the day. It was fun and the tornado was the most fun. We had to sneak Lizzie on by paying off the person, because she was too small.

When we got home I rushed to my room, changed, and was at Bella's side.

Two months later.

Bella's and Liz's birthday is today and she hasn't woken up. It's 12 o'clock and Lizzy is opening her present's downstairs. Mine for her is a blue iPod since hers was lost in the fire. She ran into the room telling me "Thank you Edward for the iPod." "Your welcome now go open the rest of your presents before they kidnap you."

Just then Bella groaned, and said "Lizzie is that you?"

"SHE'S AWAKE YOU GUYS!" Everybody was in the room at once. "Yeah I'm here. You conked out for seven months. We actually have beds now instead of air mattresses. Oh and Happy 6th birthday."

"Everybody out." Carlisle told us. "She'll be strong enough tomorrow to get up and walk around so let's let her rest. Come on Edward you too."


	2. Happy Birthday and Answers Ch 4

Chapter 4:

B:

I was riding on my new four- wheeler when it happened. I was heading towards the pool, out of control. I'm a good swimmer so I wouldn't drown if I went in, Edward apparently thought otherwise. At first, all I could see was the pool, then Edward was in front of me. In the end, my four-wheeler was damaged in the front, and Edward was in the pool soaked.

"Edward," I said crying. "you wrecked my four-wheeler."

"You could've been electrocuted, and your worried about a four-wheeler?" asked Edward and my sister at the same time.

"Yeah. Edward how did you get over to me so fast and brake my present?" I asked even though I knew the answer.

"We'll tell you inside." Carlisle said. Edward picked me up and before I could protest, that my clothes were white and he would make them see through, we were in Edward's bedroom.

"Bella your welcome for the lift." I just stared at Edward.

"My clothes are see through you stupid vampire! Oops I wasn't suppose to say that. Are the others downstairs?"

"No. How did you know that we were vampires?"

"My sister told my when I was knocked out on your vampire birthday. It's weird that I could hear her but I could." He brought me to my room so I could change. When I came out he was there in dry clothes. "Now you can pick me up with out me complaining because you have dry clothes."

When we were in the living room Edward spoiled it by saying "She knows. Lizzie told her when Bella was knocked out."They started to ask me and my sister questions. The questions spouted out of them like a volcano, most of them through their thoughts. Until Edward shouted, "STOP!" It must have been to much for him too. "Ask one at a time, you guys are driving Liz and I crazy."

Before anyone could ask, Lizzie said "I don't know how we can do this so don't ask. It'll always be a mystery." Everyone was silent. "From your quietness that must have answered all your questions. Bella come on."

Liz:

They were asking us questions but one was the most often. _How can you do that?_

_ "Edward can you please stop them, I'm getting and headache and I bet your being driven crazy."_

"STOP. Ask one question at a time, you are driving Liz and I crazy."

Before anything could happen, I said "I don't know how we can communicate when one is asleep and one is awake, so don't ask. It'll always be a mystery." The room fell silent. "From your quietness, you must not have anymore questions. Bella come on."

I took her to the treehouse that Jazz and Emmett built for our birthday that only I knew about. Bella had one two, right next to it and a bridge connects the two. She looked like she was going to explode with happiness. I took her up and showed her around.

"These were built to be our own little quiet places yours is on the left and mine is on the right. We get to customize them however we want. We're going shopping on Saturday when they go hunting."

"Does Alice know?"

"No. She's going to go hunting and Edward and Emmett are going hunting next weekend so that they can go."

"Clever. Won't Alice see us going shopping and isn't she seeing us right now?"

"No. I've blocked those visions of us going shopping and our little pep-talks."

"Again clever."

"Yes, clever." Alice's voice said from behind us. Bella looked scared but I knew.

"Hi Jasper. You better not tell Alice or you'll have to come too." He left in a hurry not looking back.

Saturday:

Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme, were preparing to go hunting. Just after they left Emmett and I were jumping on his bed. I jumped off and sat on my side. When Emmett bounced off and landed right square on my right foot.

"Ow, ow. Emmett call Carlisle my foot is broken."

Edward came ing the room. "Let me be the judge of that." He checked my leg but not my foot. "Nothings broken. You're fine."

"My foot you numbskull not my leg."

_"Hey, I wasn't called the numbskull for a change, cool." _

"Shut up Emmett." Edward said. He checked my foot, and said, "Call Carlisle it's broken."

I heard Emmett call from the door. In a flash Carlisle was there checking my foot and then he carried me into his study and before I knew it my foot was in a little boot.

"How's that for quick service?" Carlisle asked.

"That was lightning fast service. Also it was awesome."

"You'll have to wear the boot for two months."

"Emmett," he was there in a second, "put Edward's piano on fire for me."

"Yes ma'am." A minute later, I heard Edward thinking_ "Lizzy you are dead."_

"Well Edward now we are even." I heard him growl and I laughed so hard I was crying.


	3. Meeting and Killing Dad Ch 5

Chapter 5:

Liz: 10 years old

We are playing baseball, the boys are in the outfield and the girls are batting, Bella is the umpire. The order is Esme, Rose, Me, then Alice. I'm at bat next. Rose batted perfectly then Alice and I had a vision.

It was five vampires, three boys, two girls, walking toward us. When it was over I thought _"This is bad. This is really bad. Edward, Bella, one of those boys is our father."_

"Crap! Come on you two I'm getting you out of here."

"Wait, let us in on what we missed." Carlisle said.

"Liz and Alice had a vision that showed five vampires coming toward the field and one of them is their biological father."

"It's too late to take them anywhere," reasoned Alice. "their sent would linger and the two trackers would follow."

"Lets keep playing until they come." suggested Jasper.

We continued to play but no one did anything when they were up at bat except bunt. The other vampires came only a minute later. We walked up to them in a group.

_"Why are two of the boys protecting the two little girls?" _thought my father.

_"They smell so appetizing. They will be mine and Alex's." _thought James.

_"Our mates are going to join the hunt so cool." _thought Megan the mate of my father.

_"This will be exciting. Chasing little girls._" thought Victoria.

_"Edward we are in trouble! They are going to start to hunt Bella and I."_

_ "Crap. Okay.."_

_ "No you aren't going to take us anywhere. Alice and Jasper are taking us to Disney World so that we can have fun and they will be very confused."_

_ "Good plan Liz. When do you guys leave."_

_ "As soon as we are packed and you guys leave to lead them off our trail."_

"Let's play then." said Laurent

Just as Bella and I move Alex and James crouched and Edward pushed Bella back. I only didn't go behind them because I could protect myself.

"You brought snacks for us. How kind."

"Stay away from them. They are a part of this family." said Carlisle.

"I can see the game is over. We will go now." Laurent said. "James, Alex. Come on!" _"They are going to start hunting."_

Edward and Emmett rushed us to the Jeep and strapped us in. When we got home all of the stuff we would want was in our suitcases and we were ready to go. Esme and Rosalie had something we had a strong scent on. Rose had my blanket, and Esme had Bella's stuffed bear that Edward gave her.

"You better bring those back!" We both said.

They left a half hour later. Alice Jasper and I went five minutes after them.

"Don't worry Bella. My plan will work perfectly."

"I don't know."

"Your sister is right." said Jasper. The room became calm. "You two can go around Disney World until they think we should move on."

"That does sound fun. We haven't been to Disney World, ever. Wait what will you be doing?"

"Watching the trackers that we are putting on you."

"How big are they?" I asked.

"The size of a dime. actually it is a dime and it will be on your clothes like underneath them."

Alice came in at that moment. "Jasper you take Bella and I'll take Liz." They took us out to the car which had a backpack for both of us with our computers, iPods, snacks,and books that we would read. On top of those were our favorite blankets and I had my stuffed dog that Edward gave me. We fell asleep and woke up in a hotel room. At first we were thinking to each other. _"Oh no. Dad and James must've kidnapped us and brought us here."_

Just then Alice came in the room and said, "We are at Disney World you two. Get changed because Pluto is downstairs waiting for you."

We got dressed and headed downstairs. When outside we saw Pluto. Naturally Bella ran to the man dressed in the costume not knowing who it was.

"Hi Jasper." I said

"It's not Jasper this is Pluto!"said my sister.

"No it's Jazz." I said as I took off the head piece of the costume. The man underneath was indeed Jasper.

_ "Okay, Where to first?" _Jasper thought.

"Umm... how about Breakfast." I said

"Oh yeah you need to eat."

"SHHHH! You don't talk. Pluto doesn't talk. If someone wants to take a picture with Pluto you take a picture with them."

_"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! Where do you want to eat?"_

"How about anywhere that we can."

After we ate, we went to Tomorrow Land. There we went to Stitch's Great Escape, Monster's Inc. Laugh Floor, and Buzz Lightyear's Space Ranger Spin. Everyone wanted a picture with Pluto so we went to Adventure Land. First we went onto the Pirates of Caribbean Ride, we owed it to Jasper. Then we went to the Enchanted Tiki Hut and the Swiss Family Tree House. My favorite was the Aladdin's Magic Carpets. Then we went on Jasper's second requested ride, a roller coaster that I didn't look at the name, my sister and I clung to Jasper like there was no tomorrow. The rest of the day was the same.

The next day Jasper woke us up and said that _Minnie _waiting for us. That day we went to Animal Kingdom. The first ride we went on, I wished that Jasper was there instead of Alice. Expedition Everest. The scariest ride we went on. After yelling at Alice to take us to Magic Kingdom she agreed.

The next day we went to Hollywood Studios. The rest of the week went the same way, until Bella and I each got a phone call. James called me and Bella got a phone call from dad. James said that they had our parents and that they weren't dead.

"Thats crazy! You can't have our step father and biological mother" Then I grabbed Bella's phone. "But you can have our biological father."

"What?" They said at the same time.

"Hey you guys are like us! But which one is our father?" Bella said. Then I hung up.

"They are at the Ballet Studio on the other side of town. Lets go destroy them before Alex finds out he's our dad."

I called Emmett and let him know what we were doing.

"Wait for us to get there. Otherwise... well you know how protective Eddie is of your sister. He wants to talk to you."

"Okay."

"NO. NO. NO. You are _not,_ I repeat _not,_ doing that."

"This is the only time that we can catch them, and I'm getting bored at the so called Happiest Place on Earth."

"Fine. We'll be there in about three hours. I'll call you when we will be at the Ballet Studio in 30 min. That should give you time for you to do what ever you want to with them. Only if Jasper and Alice go with you. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Then after I hung up, "Alice, Jasper lets go!"

"Not available for your stupidity." said Jasper.

"Alice you saw what we're doing. Jasper we need you because of you're experience with killing vampires."

"Fine I'll go. Alice went to check out after she saw something and didn't tell me what it was. What's going on?"

"So much for your super vampire hearing!" After explaining, packing, and planning, we finally got the phone call from Edward for the go ahead.

It took a hour for us to get there. We were prepared with a iPod and speakers. Just before we went in I played Monster by Skillet. The first thing we heard was the two vampires fighting about something, when they heard the music they ran to us.

"Who's your biological father!"

"Renée Collins." **(A/N I just made up a maiden name for Renée.)** Our dad froze.

"Who are they talking about Alex?"

"I forgot I got her pregnant."

"So now we are going to yank on your emotions." I said turning up the music louder and restarting the song. I pulled on my hang nail and it started bleeding, Bella did the same, and the game began.

After about three minutes, Edward and Emmett walked in probably because we were yelling on the top of our lungs. Then the real fighing started.

"Great we were doing a good job keeping them occupied and off us! You guys had to ruin it!" I yelled at them.

Alex had left the little game and went to see who was there. "Who are you? How do my daughters, that I am trying to kill, know you?"

"Alex, I need your help over here!"

"We are their older adopted brothers. This is Edward and I'm Emmett."

"We are here to get rid of you before you can hurt or kill anyone else."

"Also," said Emmett, "you are a horrible father." Then Edward punched him in the gut. Emmett went after James. In about five minutes, the evil vampires were dead and burning in the fire. Carlisle was checking us to see if anything was broken, we broke a lot of stuff but not a scratch. Bella had a broken arm and I had my foot in a cast.


	4. Pranks and Punishments Ch 6

Chapter 6:

Liz:

It's been a week since the run in with James and Alex. Emmett has gotten a little reckless, playing pranks on Jasper and Edward. I helped on some of the pranks because they were minor. Emmett went too far. He taped Jasper playing with a doll everyone was laughing but my sister and I. All I was thinking was _"I'm scared for life and so is my sister. Edward stop laughing, its not funny, it's scary." _When no one stopped laughing and Alice slapped him I went over to Jazz and brought him to my tree house.

"It's alright Jasper. I didn't think it was funny either."

"I know. You were scared out of your mind."

"It sucks that you can read emotions."

"It sticks that you can read minds like Edward and can shield me."

"I can also see the future past Alice's ability! Don't go too far with the pay back, alright?"

"Alright, but you might want to tell Alice that."

A month later, Alice called a Truth or Dare game. Alice and Jasper dared Emmett to do something and the next thing I knew I saw Emmett walking down the hall in Alice's clothes. I followed them downstairs and Emmett convinced Esme he was lesbian. I felt the same feeling that I did when Emmett showed that video to the family. When Em headed for his truck I ran after him, nobody stopped me because they were laughing so hard and Bella was taking a nap.

"Emmett head to my tree house, I have a pair of your clothes there." Just then my other siblings came outside. I cut Alice off before she could stop me from her "brilliant" dare. "GOOD! All of you are out here. My tree house. NOW!" When we got there, including Bella and the adults, I started by addressing Jasper. "You said you wouldn't let it go too far." then to Alice, "I told you also but you didn't listen. Now apologize to Esme and Emmett!"

"NO! Emmett was getting what he deserved and you butted in to it." Alice told me.

"Why do you think I have the adults here. To punish you Alice. I knew that this was your idea and now I will let Carlisle have the floor for a few minutes to discuss you punishment. Carlisle."

"Alice, even if you do apologize you are deprived from your shopping rights, credit card rights and choosing your own clothes."

"What?" Alice shrieked.

"Bella or Lizzie will choose your clothes that you will wear every day for a six month period. Also you won't be able to shop freely for those six months."

"You are in so much trouble missy."

"Threatening will only extend the punishment. So will attacking and anything like that. You can only go shopping if your sisters are going and you don't get to decide on what they are getting." said Esme.

"But Esme, Carlisle, what about Jasper?"

"You made him do it against his will but he will have to be locked in a room and listen to It's a Small World for 48 hours." I said

"What? That is the most annoying song there is. Didn't you get that from NCIS?"

"Maybe and you would be able to stand 24 hours but 48 is totally not bearable. Also we will hear it the vampires because of your strong hearing and my sister and I when we walk past the room." there was a uncomfortable silence. "Alright, time for you to apologize to at least Esme."

"Sorry Esme. Sorry Emmett." said Jasper.

"Sorry Esme. Not sorry Emmett." said Alice

"One more thing. I have to be there if you decide to play Truth or Dare. So the dares are appropriate for the **younger **people in this family. Meeting over."

Alice:

This is so unfair. I was just trying to get back at Emmett for my Jazz and not I don't have a wallet, credit cards, and I won't have a decent outfit!

"Oh calm down Alice. I could've made it worse." the devil of the Earth Lizzy said.

"_Shut up!"_

"Alice be nice. It was funny but not appropriate for Lizzy or Bella. She is right we could have all added what we thought we needed to say to you. You would be grounded for 12 years if we spoke up but we didn't."

I completely ignored them all after that.

Esme:

That was a good family meeting. I think all of the others were glad to see Alice finally getting punished for once. Apparently they must have been driving them crazy, having them be late only because of her clothes.

"Esme, you don't know the half of it." Edward and Lizzy said.

Point taken.

Jasper:

Oh no. No. No. My punishment is hard not to imagine bad. And to think, she probably got it from Michael Weatherly's character Tony DiNozzo.

"HEY! I can hear your thoughts Jazz." she said.

"Sorry, just mad about what's coming to me." More like furious.

Edward:

_"Wow Liz! I know that took guts."_

_ "No not really."_

_ "WHAT?"_

_ "I haven't been around Alice as long as you so it didn't take that much. I know that Victoria and Megan will come after me and my sister. Did you pay any attention to their thoughts?"_

_ "No."_

_ "They are going after your mate Bella and Emmett's mate me. I mean mate as in British best mate."_

_ "Good thing you're around."_

"Lizzy could you...." Rosalie started.

"Can't you see that we are in the middle of a very important conversation?" she said

"No you two were just staring at each other and nodding."

"Exactly!"

_"What were you thinking Lizzie?"_

_ "Jake will be a werewolf soon. When will you be moving again?"_

_ "Uh... June why?"_

_ "When you move can Bella and I stay behind until Halloween? Please!"_

_ "Who will you stay with."_

_ "The wolves. We can trick Megan and Victoria to make them think that we were left alone, and unprotected."_

_ "You can stay behind but not Bella."_

_ "But Edward I can tell Esme that you were involved in that prank and you would have to do the same thing that Jasper is. Also I'll call if we are going to do something dangerous. Don't tell Alice but _her punishment is only two months."

"Really?" Alice asked

"Really.I just wanted to see how you would react to not having your precious credit cards for six long months."

_"Alright your sister and you can stay behind. Go explain it to her."_

_ "Don't need to, She was listening in."_

_ "Hi Bella. Did she..."_

_ "No I added the British mate on there for a reason. Oh and she said hi back. I'm not going to be in the middle of this conversation."_

_ "Bye Liz."_

When that was over Bella and I went over to my new piano and I played the lullaby that I wrote for Bella but it puts her and her sister to sleep. When I was done, Bella was sound asleep on my lap. I brought her up to her room and on her bed. Then left the room quietly to play Twister with my brothers and Liz.


	5. Changing and Confessions Ch 7

Chapter 7:

Ed:

It's been a few months since the whole "dare Emmett to dress up like a girl..." experience. Lizzy has poison ivy on her neck. We learned that because... well she was scratching her neck. How she got it is the mystery. She always has her shield on in the woods. The funny part about it is that Bella and her are going to Jake's in a week.

_"Ugh, must itch but can't!"_

_ "Liz are you alright?"_

_ "NO! Wheres the calamine lotion?"_

Then Alice came into the room with the calamine lotion.

"Thanks Alice. You _are _a life saver."

"Your welcome. Do you want me to put it on so you don't have to run to the bathroom?"

"Yes please. I doubt that Mr. Mind reader would do it for me."

"Um, Mr. Mind Reader is in the room and can hear you."

_"Bella has it on her ankle. Her and Emmett are playing on the trampoline."_

In seconds, Emmett and Bella were in the room.

"YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSE TO TELL HIM ABOUT THE POISON IVY!" Bella yelled at Liz.

"Or that we were on the trampoline. You know how non-fun Eddie-Poo is." Emmett said. I growled and Alice and Lizzy started laughing our heads off.

"Come on Alice and Bella, we need to pack."

Liz:

I hated to pack with Alice but she knew what we would need for our three month stay with Jake and Billy.

"You pack your school work, books you want to take, and stuff like that, and I'll pack your clothes." Alice said.

"Fine but I have some want to haves in there." I said. "I want my Newsboys t-shirt, my..."

"Yeah I know what you want. Now go or I'll have Edward play Mozart."

"No! Any thing but that!" I said sarcastically.

_"Remember the last time I did that Lizzy?"_

_ "Yeah, I needed the rest. Alice thinks I screamed 'SHUT IT OFF! PLEASE, I'M DIEING HERE!'"_

_"Come on before we get in trouble with her!"_

_ "How many times have you gotten Alice mad?"_

_ "I want to keep my record clean until my first date."_

We packed for a few hours then Emmett wanted to ask me to come and see him.

"Rose is acting really weird. What has she been thinking. She made Edward swear not to tell me."

_"Don't tell..."_ I blocked her out.

"She thinks that your cheating on her with me, because you spend so much time with me."

_"You better not tell him about Troy!"_

"She has a back up guy too that she's been spending time with. His name is Troy."

"ROSE HOW COULD YOU?"

_"Your in for it when I'm done explaining to him."_

I heard Alice, Jasper, and Edward laughing. I ended up joining them when I heard Carlisle's thoughts on the subject.

A week later(still Liz):

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Edward and Emmett asked us for the millionth time today.

"YES!" we said.

"You'll be able to handle not having us around for a few months." Bella said.

"No we won't..." _"It'll be less fun in the house and Eddie will miss his soon to be girlfriend."_

"Yeah you will" Jake said from behind.

"Jake! You scared me. Don't do that again." Jake had grown a foot since I last saw him. Little did he know that this was preparing him for being a werewolf. "Has Sammie been bothering you still?"

"Yeah. He stares at me like he's waiting for something."

"Help us get our bags into your "new" car." Bella said. "By the way, you need to lay off the steroids."

"Ha ha." In a second our bags were in his car. "Say good bye to your brothers."

"Bye you guys, it's not like we are talking about forever, right?" Bella asked.

"No it isn't." "_I can't wait to start pranking werewolves."_

_ "Liz I swear, if anything happens to her, and Alice sees it,I'll call and if you don't answer, you will be in huge trouble..."_

_ "Because you'll go to Italy, I know! I'm counting on that happening. I want to meet and make fun of the stupid one named Aro." _

"Bye, love you guys, pass the love on to the rest of the family!"

"Alright, but you will have to miss out on a ton of awesome pranks."

"Just don't go in past your head because I won't be there to dig you out."

"Can we get going?" Jake whined. "There's a bunch of things I want to do with you and we only have a few months. My sisters aren't in town." With that I was in his car pulling out my iPod and connector thingy that plays my songs on the radio.

"Good luck with that one man." Edward said to Jake as he pointed at me when I started to play country.

"Thanks, I think I can handle her."

A month later:

"Which movie do you want to go see?" Jake asked.

"How about **How to Train Your Dragon**?" Bella said.

"No **Letters to Juliet**." I said.

"Two votes for the dragon movie!" Jake said.

I actually liked the movie but Jake was looking weird after the movie.

"We'll meet you at home Jake."

"Alright."

When he was gone, I called Sam. "He's begun his change. Jake is burning hot."

"Thanks, I'll pick you up so you can stay at Emily's tonight."

"Did Uncle Billy send some stuff over for us? And how long will the changing last?"

"At least 12 hours." When he hung up, I called Billy to tell him that we were spending the night at Emily's.

Sam picked us up ten minutes later. We were at Emily's 5 min. later, the wolves were there also. Paul was the one most angry that we were there.

"Who are they and what are they doing here?" He asked Sam.

"Keep your mean thoughts to your self dude." I told him. "For your information we half vampires have feelings like you mutts. No offense to you other guys that was pacify to this dude in front of me." The other wolves were just wondering how I knew what he was thinking. "I can read minds. I'll be able to translate what you guys are thinking to Bella."

"Oh you are the Swan/Cullen girls. The ones that run with..."

"Don't say it. Keep the nicknames to yourselves."

"...Vampires."

"I have to go. Embry stay here. Paul and Jared, you're on patrol tonight. Thanks for doing this Emily." Two of the boys zoomed out of the room.

"No problem Sam. Hi girls."

"Hi Emily." we said in the politely.

"Embry show them where they will be staying for the night."

"Come on you two." Embry said. He was clearly very bored. "So how have you been doing since Quil and I stopped by?"

"Good. I've been driving Jake crazy."

"You can't do that now that he'll be easy to upset."

We arrived in a room with a bed and a air mattress. "I claim the air mattress!" Embry stared at me like I was crazy.

"Fine with me!" exclaimed Bella.

The next morning we woke to the smell of muffins. When I went downstairs the pack was there minus Sam and Jake. On the table there was a pile of muffins.

"Yum muffins! Thanks Emily!"

"Where's Bella?"

"Sleeping. Is Jake done transforming?"

"No, a few more hours. Sorry about last night."

"That's alright." Sam walked in a minute later and started kissing Emily. "Yuck! Trying to eat here Sam."

"Then eat." he said just as Bella walked into the room.

_"You wanna?"_

_ "Let's do it."_

"PURPLE! PURPLE!" We shouted and everyone looked at us with confused faces.

"Good now I can eat without the fear of vomiting."

Someone came from behind me and covered my eyes. These hands were warm, very warm. Everyone was in front of me and I could feel Bella by my side.

"Jake? Are you a were wolf?"

"How did you know it was me?"

"Process of elimination. I would appreciate it if you didn't say all of those nicknames for vampires in front us or in your mind within a mile distance."

"You knew about this? So that's why you didn't come home last night."

"Let's go cliff diving you guys. Jake promised he would take us today."

Paul answered instead of Sam."Can't have to find the two blood..."

"If you mean Megan and Victoria continue."

"bloodsuckers. They have names?"

"Yeah. That's like asking if you have names." I said.

"We know who they are after." Bella said.

"Who?"

"Us. Our brothers killed their mates. So they are going mate for mate. As in friend mate not like Emily and Sam." I said

"Nice now that we know what they are after..." _"...we have bait."_

"That was smart to say in your head." I looked at Jake and explained. "Bella and I are half vampire. I can read minds and see past and future. She can pick things up with her mind and shock people. We can both talk to each other through our minds and shield."

"Alright, that would explain why you didn't verbally talk to each other."

I turned to Sam and tuned everyone out."Can I come with you and track down those two leeches? PLEASE!"

"NO Sam don't let her come." The whole pack said to the Alpha.

"She'll slow us down."

"Not if I'm on one of your backs."

"She'll get hurt."

"I can shield my self and I have a first aid kit in my pocket."

"I'm in charge of this pack and I've made up my mind! Are you sure you can handle this?"

"Absolutely!"

A week later:

"Come on Sam!" I whined at him. I wanted to go with him and the wolves. Almost anything was better than being home-schooled during the summer and watching March of the Penguins. **(A/N Worst and most boring movie ever!)**

"No Liz! That is final."

"Sam..."

"Jake its too dangerous. Remember what happened yesterday, you got too mad and if I didn't pull Lizzy back she would have ended up like..." He stopped there knowing that Emily was in ear shot, then he looked at me. "No!"

I did something that amazed me then. I got so mad that fire came out of my palms. When the flames stopped, I ran to my motorcycle, that was sent to my from Emmett, and rode it back to my old home in Forks.

_"Whoa!"_

_ "She got really mad!"_

_ "We have a advantage!"_

_ "Great now a power that will make the pack want her to come more often with us!"_

_ "She got more mad than Paul!"_

I emailed Carlisle about my newly found power, bending fire.

**Dear Carlisle,**

** I got really mad at Sam and fire came out of my palms. Bella should be getting a power that stops mine like tomorrow, most likely water. Either that or she already has it.**

** Tell everyone else I said hi. Two more weeks and more mischief will be happening in our new house. I miss you all. I even miss Ali trying to choose my outfit and me shouting at her to leave.**

** Your Favorite,**

** Liz**

I sent it and got on Facebook to see if anyone was on. No one was, so I went to bed. The furniture from the tree houses and the tree houses will be moved when we go to live with the rest of the family. I heard another motorcycle in the midst.

"Liz?" It was Alice.

"Yeah? What is it Alice?"

"Your coming home early."

"NO! I am NOT leaving without my sister."

I snapped awake to find Megan sitting on my little yellow chair.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"To know what you do in here. Or did." she replied

_"She is so stupid. She's blonde!" _

"HEY JUST BECAUSE I'M BLONDE DOESN'T MEAN I'M STUPID! LEAGALLY BLONDE IS SO OVER RATED!"

By that time my hands were in flames but my tree house wasn't burning down to the ground. Megan stepped back with a scared look on her face.

"How...?"

"I read minds. The fire is new though. To bad my sister isn't here to balance it out. Is Icky Vicky here?"

"No." she said her voice shaking.

"Good now go. Or else."

She ran out of the tree house like a mouse being chased by a cat. Then I heard barking. I looked out the window to let the wolves know that I was alright.

_"Who was your house guest Liz?"Jake_

"Megan, one of the vampires who wants to kill us. She ran out of here when she saw what I could do."

_"See Sam! She is a great advantage."Jared_

"I'm sorry. I can't go out 'hunting' with you guys anymore. Orders from the Alpha."

_"Lizzy what else happened."Sam_

"Nothing that I want to tell you."

Her thoughts were all about how everyone I was around was stupid and it only made me madder when she said the blonde comment.

"Jake, could you come up here. Please." When he phased and got on the shorts I threw down to him, that belonged to Emmett, he climbed up the ladder.

"What do you need? I know something is bothering you." With that I started bawling my eyes out.

"I miss my mom and daddy. Being apart from Bella makes it worse. My adopted family being away from me and not knowing what is going on with them, makes me feel like something horrible has happened. I've tried the Denalis but nobody will answer my calls, only reply to my emails if they feel its necessary. I think Edward is making it so we have some 'normal' in our lifes." Jake just sat there and listened to me vent on and on. "Our lives aren't ever going to be normal. I told him that you were going to become a werewolf and he must have forgotten he misses my sister so much."

"Lizzy breath." I stopped and did what he said. "You're under a lot of stress. I'm glad you want to confide in me but the pack can hear all of my thoughts. They'll know everything that is happening."

"So I don't care." With that I continued with what was happening with the vampires. "Victoria and Megan are after us and _he_ won't let me go out with you guys and Megan just 'dropped by' and I just let them know our only advantage. And I'm really stressed and need to get some sleep but I keep having nightmares that my sister isn't there and everyone else I know and love is gone, vanished. I think that you and the pack are going to get hurt because I love dogs and I have a bad experience with losing dogs and cars and..." I started crying again after that.

"Liz you need to relieve some of that stress. Emily can arrange a spa day for the three of you girls. Would that be nice for you? Just get away from all the stress?" I nodded. "I'll go ask."

Before he left I said, "Jake take off the shorts before you phase please, or use a cell phone. Just use the cell phone. I want you to stay here tonight."

"I need to run patrol..."

"Sam and I agree you need the sleep."

"Alright. But wheres..."

"The bed pops out."

"I hate it when you do that."

He went over to Bella's tree house to make the call to Billy saying that I was going to sleep in my tree house. Then he called to Emily's to ask if she could arrange a spa day for the three of us girls.

When he came back he said, "She said she already arranged one with Bella and they agreed not to tell you because you would whine. Apparently you did it with you sister Alice." He looked like he was straining not to call my overly fashionable sister any of those nicknames.

"Yeah. She's probably going to be there if she has anything to do about it. Where is the spa?"

"Port Angeles. Why?"

"Come on! She's going to be there if she can. I don't mind but I've had it good with out having to scream at someone to get out of my closet or to keep on having to say no because of some stupid shopping spree. The only store I like is the book store."

"Lizzy."

"Yeah."

"Go to sleep!"

I pulled out my bed, shut off the computer, and then went to bed with my dog that Ed got me.


	6. Moods and Volturi Ch 8

Chapter 8:

B:

"I missed you last night. I thought that one of those low lives killed you." I truly was worried about my sister. She agreed to go to a spa. She wouldn't do that for just anyone. The surprise that happened this week was that Emily made her cry. She considered going cliff diving then, just so we could get away from here.

"Relax. I scared Megan away with my new power. Fire. Did you get like water?"

"Yeah. The other day."

"I'm going to go email Carlisle."

"Alright." She ran for the room we share. "Jake, what's wrong with her. She's acting weird."

"She had a melt down last night. She said she was having nightmares. I stayed with her last night, the others think I'm too soft. Do you think that?"

"No, I think your fuzzy."

"Fuzzy?"

"Yeah, your fur is fuzzy. Duh!"

"Oh I get it. Ha Ha. So did you already get the new power?"

"Yeah. You should've heard me tell Lizzy yes."

"I was contacting Sam that we were alright. They'll be at Emily's all morning."

"You might want to change out of your pajamas."

"These are your brother's sweats, and his shirt."

"Don't let Rose find out you wore that shirt. That was their anniversary present."

"Emmett said he didn't like that shirt and told me to hide it in my treehouse. Also to give it to one of the wolves." Lizzy said.

"Let's go to Emily's."

"No! We need to shower and change. You can go over. Lizzy and I will drive our motorcycles."

"Alright. I trust you. Lizzy just don't torch the house."

"Okay Jake. I get it you only trust her because she has the power to stop what I can do."

"That's not what he ment sis."

"Oh so now your taking his side." Then she stormed off.

"She's just tired. When we use a action power too much we get really tired. Now I can practice water because she knows."

"She didn't use her power at all last night."

"Thats because she wasn't aiming at something. Every attack used with fire has to be aimed at something. She must have has a nightmare. When she learns to control her anger she can go back to the Cullens with me."

Ed:

_"Edward come down here and read this email Liz sent us."_ Carlisle thought.

For the past few weeks I have only come out of my room if needed. I missed my Bella too much. Because of me not responding to all of her messages she must think something horrible has happened.

"Coming Carlisle."

"Read this email Edward and tell me we haven't been harsh not to respond to a lot of Lizzy's emails." Esme told me.

**Dear Family,**

** I can't stand it anymore. Why don't you respond to any of my emails. I write you as much as I can. Since you probably didn't read the one I sent last night I have the ability to bend fire. Bella can bend water. Megan came to my treehouse last night and tried to kill me. I don't know what I would've done with out my fire. **

** Alice, I'm going to a spa in Port Angeles if you want to come. Don't let **_**him**_** stop you. Bring him if you want Bella will be there.**

_**Him,**_** I don't know what your up to but I have a really good idea. You don't want the rest of the family to leave us alone as much aa possible so we can have a semi normal life. Well guess what, we won't. HELLO! Vampires. Werewolves. Yeah having a pretty normal life here!**

** I have this really empty feeling like you guys have vanished. Like when my parents died and it was only Bella and me. **

** Please write back.**

** Liz**

Wow. She was right. But I hated the way she called me him. It was like she hated me. Who am I kidding, I even hate me right now. I thought Bella was lost without us, but it was really Lizzy. I did want them to have a sort of normal life but like Lizzy pointed out that wasn't going to happen.

"Don't write back..."

"But Edward..."

"...Because I'm going to write back. Alice you can go to that spa. I have some explaining to do."

**Dear Liz,**

**I'm sorry. You're right. I shouldn't have done what I did. I think it's cool that you can bend fire and Bella can bend water. I thought it would be the other way around. At least you can protect yourselves.**

**There's a package coming in the mail for you two. A fourth of July present from the whole family. **

**Here's whats been happening with the family**

**Alice has gone "blind" as you might already know.**

**Jasper has been having a lot of giddiness mood swings.**

**Rose and Emmett are on one of their honeymoons in Isle Esme for a week.**

**Carlisle is enjoying the semi-quietness**

**Esme really misses you two**

**And I, have been missing you two like crazy. Everyone thinks its too quiet without you guys.**

**You'll see us in a week. Don't worry. We are all fine, but the Volturi have heard about you and want to meet you. There isn't a way around seeing them. Emmett and I will go with you both.**

**See ya**

** Edward (or **_**him**_**)**

That should do it. She'll see that nothing has happened that is bad and that the Volturi are... well I don't know about that. I sent it after a few minutes I got a email from Lizzy.

**Edward,**

**I don't want Emmett to go for me. I want Jake to. He understands me, and he doesn't leave me thinking that my sister and I have been abandoned. No offense to the rest of the family but you all the offense. Tell Alice that I'm getting my eyebrows waxed. **

**Later!**

** Lizzy**

I took that very offensive.

"Esme! Lizzy is being rude to me. Look at this email she sent me!"

Esme came over and read it. "I'm not getting in the middle of this. In my opinion she is most definitely right."

I can't believe it my own "mother" saying that. Now I am really heartbroken.

"I'm going to go get the girls tomorrow!" I said loudly so the whole family could hear.

"NO!"

"Yes unless you want to take them home after the spa."

"That is exactly what I want to do."

My cellphone started ringing a minute later. "What?" I said not looking at the caller ID

"Thats the greeting I get?"

"Sorry didn't look at the caller ID, Lizzy."

"Alice isn't picking us up after the spa. I'm enjoying it not being near you!" Then the line went dead.

I called Bella's cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi Bella it's Edward."

"Oh. What?"

"Um... could you pack your bags your going home after your done at the spa tomorrow."

"Are you coming to the spa?"

"No Alice is going to be there and you are going to come home with her."

"Lizzy just yelled at you on the phone why should I trust you? You said you can't trust a vampire. And who are the Volturi?" I was silent after the comment of 'why should I trust you.' "Edward I was only kidding. But I still want to know who the Volturi are."

"They are the 'royalty' or the people in charge of all vampires."

"Alright. I'll start packing for the both of us. Lizzy want to talk to you."

"Okay put her on." Then the line went dead.

That chick doesn't like me. I got a text saying 'go to hell.' from Lizzy.

The Next Day:

"Well it took a while to shove her into the car but both twins are here. The moving truck is right behind us with the tree houses and all the other stuff."

"Good." The girls came in with disappointed looks on their faces. "Hey. Why the long faces?"

Lizzy just ran past me upstairs.

_"Yours is on the 3__rd__ floor. You share the floor with Bella. Its on the right."_

"Good. I don't have to share with _him_."

She was totally mad at me. "What's up with her?"

"Well, she didn't get to go cliff diving, she has to meet the Volturi, and you are going with her."

"Why is she mad at..." I didn't finish because Alice and Bella gave me a look that told me the answer to my question.

A month later:

"Lizzy! Talk to me! Think to me! Please!" Ever since I had them come home early she's been ignoring me as much as possible, and not communicating to me at all. All that I've heard her think are songs that I don't like. I'm going crazy!

"Time to go! Lizzy, Jacob is here."

"Coming Esme!" she said. She tried to get out of my iron grip but couldn't. She breathed in and said in her darkest voice ever "Edward, let go."

Of course I let go, she scared me. She usually used that voice for Emmett, or when she was really irritated. I was so happy she talked to me, even in that tone, I hugged her.

_"Weird moment! LET GO!"_

"No, I must enjoy this moment! You haven't talked to me in a month, how do you think I feel now that my second favorite sister has talked to me after a month of the silent treatment."

I carried her downstairs still hugging her. The whole family including Jacob Black was staring at me thinking that I was crazy. I didn't care.

I put her down and got all of the luggage in the car. I couldn't help but hear what Jacob had to think about me.

_"Wow Lizzy, Edward is really weird."_

"Jake," she whispered. "he can read minds too."

"Sorry._..not"_

"All set." I said when I came back giving Jacob the evil eye.

"Let's go!" said Bella.

She and Lizzy were the first out followed by me and Jacob.

"You two behave. If Bella gets her favorite, I get mine." Lizzy said before long she had her head stuck in a book listening to her iPod. Bella did the same leaving me "alone" with Jacob Black.

We were quiet for the first half hour to the airport before Jacob said, "I think we got off on the wrong foot. I'm sorry about the rude comment. Since we are both 'protecting' these two we might as well get along. Especially since I know that you will need the wolves."

"So are you the Alpha like your grand-father?" I knew that this was the question he didn't want asked.

_"Behave!"_ Lizzy thought to me. She could obviously hear us and hear what we were thinking.

"I know you think I reek and I think you reek so lets just get along like the girls want us to."

"Fine, I won't be your friend if you are wet. Wet dog smell is the worst."

"Well than get used to it Eddie!" Lizzy said very sharply.

"Somebody has a attitude." Jacob said.

"Shut up. I don't like someone in this car right now."

"You shut up or I'll shut you up my self." I replied while pulling out a roll of duct tape.

She growled and the car became silent again.

A hour later we were at the airport and a teenager came up to us.

"Your flight on a private jet is right this way. I'm Alec."

"Wow, that sounds so much like Alex, our father that we had to take care of, you son of a snitch." Lizzy snapped

"I think the term is bitch." Alec said.

"She knows. She was being polite." Bella explained "NCIS."

"You might want to watch your mouth in front of him Liz." I warned her.

_"What does NCIS mean? What is NCIS?"_

"Navel Criminal Investigative Service. Its a TV show." I explained to him.

"Ah. Right this way." He led us to a termanal and in minutes we were off.


	7. So sorry PLEASE read IMPORTANT!

Dear Readers,

I'm at a summer camp all summer. I don't have acess to a computer most of the time so, I'm hand writing the chapters and then going to type them at the end of camp. I'm really sorry, but you need to be patient for updates. I have a chapter done and working on another. If I have time on the weekends I'll update. Again I'm sorry but **BE PATIENT!**

Yours

Swimmerperson (Meg)


	8. Volturi, Bonfire, and Broken Hand  9

Ch 9:

Liz:

"Are we there yet?" I said, bored out of my mind.

"NO! Jeez girl. We are like really high in the air. How do you deal with her?" Alec said annoyed.

"Truthfully, I'm just glad that she's talking to me." Edward said.

"What is wrong with you? You don't drink human's blood. You live with her and you are happy that she's talking."

"I was giving him the silent treatment and he went crazy." I explained. Alec just sat there like he was slapped in the face thinking nothing.

"Liz, your missing the greatest part." Jake said to me. He was watching one of his favorite episodes of NCIS. The one in season 2 when Ducky almost dies. His favorite part of that episode is when the team came in just in time to save Ducky **(A/N: Ducky is short for Donald Mallard. Since Mallard is a type of duck you see where the nickname comes from.)**

"No I don't want to watch Ducky almost die! It scares me." I told him. "Don't get any ideas. I just look away." I informed Alec.

_"Well I think that she needs to just shut up or I'll duct tape her mouth shut."_

_ "Edward, you want to do something related to ticking Alec off?"_

_ "Depends."_

_ "Stealing all of the duct tape and have him taped to the seat while playing Blue's Clues on the television."_

_ "Not the Blue's Clues. I was thinking dropping a water ballon on his head. A big one."_

_ "You are a evil genius. Bella you in?"_

_ "Yep already have a roll."_

_ "On the count of three. One... three."_

Edward and Bella started to look for the duct tape, "Alec, where are we now?"

"Hold on I'll go ask the captain."

"Jake bathroom now!"

"Why?"

"Just go!"

When we were there with a big water ballon I explained the plan. He was so happy to be doing this prank, he wanted to keep Alec distracted, while we finished looking for the duct tape.

"No problem, they already found it."

"Awww. I wanted to help."

"You are helping. I need you to tie the water ballon, and you will need to hold him down."

"Great, I'll have to touch one of those leeches."

I didn't bother correct him because I knew he was talking about the Volturi. They are all of the nicknames that he knows about the vampires. I had a few names for the Volturi: murderers, freaks, killers, etc.

"Let's go."

We snuck into the main room in the plane. Alec was just walking into the room.

"_You got all the duct tape? _I asked Edward and my sister. They nodded. Good to go. Alec sat down and Jake ran behind the chair and held Alec down. Bella and I rapped the duct tape around the seat. When we finished, we backed away and Edward dropped the ballon over Alec's head. Alec got so mad he would've been purple if he were human.

"Passengers, we are going in for a landing so please sit down in a seat and prepare for landing. Thank you." The pilot said over the speakers.

"I'll get you back for this, all of you."

"Yeah, good luck with that."

"Why?"

"We have the prank masters on our side." Bella and Jake said, pointing to me.

"Who's the other?"

"Our brother Emmett."

"Oh, and Lizzie and I can read your mind."

"Thats how you found the duct tape."

All of us sat down in a seat and strapped our selves in. When we landed, Alec led us to a limo with a girl in it. I thought it was his girlfriend but I was wrong.

"I would like you to meet my sister, Jane."

"Hi guys. We're going to have a lot of fun together." she inhaled. _"What's that horrible stench?_"

"That stench would be my friend Jake here. He's a wolf. Don't tell Caius though."

We drove to a ally and the driver got out. He was tall and had messy hair. He led us to a sewer hole.

"Jacob you go down first so you can catch the twins."

"Alright dude." _"Wouldn't want them to get them huh?"_

The order went Jake, Bella, me, Edward, the driver, Alec, and Jane.

I walked up to the driver and said, "Excuse me, I didn't get your name."

"Demetri."

"I also wanted to thank you for driving us." Then I pelted him with a water ballon. The others starter laughing.

"Why I outta..."

"I know but that would be rude to bite me and let me die. Also I could be a helpful what you would call 'tool' to your little coven."

"How...?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out and if you tell him Alec or Jane I will personally set you on fire."

We walked until we came to a elevator. We went down a few floors and came to a corridor.

"Hello." a women behind a desk said.

"Hello." Bella and I said shyly.

"Aro is expecting you girls. Just so you know..."

"You're a human?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

"I'll tell you later. Demetri is suppose to figure it out for himself."

"Alright."

We walked down the hall and saw some big doors.

"Wait, let me do something." I kicked the doors open and walked in like a tough guy would. Jake knew what I was doing because of my expression, I felt like I pulled a DiNozzo.

"Hello, Edward, Elizabeth, Isabella, and Jacob. Nice to finally meet you."

"Oh no he didn't." Bella and Jake said.

"Didn't what?"

I was twitching I was so mad. Nobody, and I mean nobody, called me by my full name unless they wanted me really mad. The last time someone called me by my full name, Jake, I freaked out at him and he learned his lesson. Basically I talked and talked like I was the principal lecturing a juvenile child.

"Call her by her full name. Bella doesn't like being called Isabella either." said Edward clearly reading my mind.

"How about you read my mind and learn all about it freakazoid. Sorry, Lord Freakazoid"

"That is a very mean name young lady."

"Ha even better. Your asking for it dude." I was pretty sure I had fire literally flaming in my eyes.

_"Bella get ready to but out any of the fires I make"_ When he read my thoughts I was seeing all of my thoughts in his head. I also was searching his mind keeping it in the private blocked off part of my mind.

"Very interesting stories Lizzie. And thoughts about us. Very impressive abilities too."

"You better watch out even though I can do water also, you don't want to be burned down to the ground. Also I know that you will feel threatened if my sister and I don't join you, but we will not be killers. We like our home. We love our family. We love our friends. Even though we have our bad moments like shopping trips with Alice, I have something planned for one of those trips. I have major plans for my future, don't ruin them for a girl."

"Nice speech but you still need to show me what you and your sister can do, one on one. "

"No they have to do it together." Edward said. "Otherwise the other freaks out. And I don't mean a temper tantrum, I mean freaks out." _"You're welcome Lizzie."_

"Alright they can be in the same room."

"I'm nervous about being judged about my skills." Bella said.

"Stop criticizing me!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Caius was thinking that I needed to calm down and not be so dramatic. I grabbed Bella and ran to the room that was ours to share, letting Jake's scent wander through the room, but still shielding Edward from the scent. Everyone's thoughts were related somehow to 'yuck' and 'ew'. We heard Edward and Jake laughing evilly.

We took a few minutes to check out the room and just in case they had bugged it we talked through our minds.

_"Come on I want to go and see the nice lady behind the desk."_

_ "I so don't want them to see that we left the room."_

_ "The Volturi can't harm us. We have fire on our side. Also we don't want to stay here for long. Neither will they because of Jake!"_

_ "You're right. Let's go."_

We walked down the hall to the corridor. "Hi..."

"Oh I forgot to tell you my name. It's Gianna. I know what your names are I just don't know which is which."

"I'm Lizzie, don't call me Elizabeth. I freak out. You should've seen me in the big room."

"And I'm Bella. Bella is preferred."

"Lizzie, how did you know I was human? Are you one of them?"

"No we aren't one of them but we are. My sister and I are half-vampires. Our dad was a vampire and our mom was human. Both are dead including our step-dad. I can read minds, make shields, and bend water and fire."

"I can make shields, make things float in the air, and bend what my sister can."

"Wow you are talented girls. I wouldn't be surprised if they tried to recruit you."

"Before they asked I declined that offer."

We chatted a lot then we heard Edward and Jacob looking for us.

"Aro wants to start watching you do your stuff."

"Alright." I said

I walked up the hall to the big doors. Again I kicked the door open. I blasted fire out of my palms and looked around. Everyone in the room was amazed their leaders didn't get hurt.

"It's much worse when I'm mad. Ask Jake about that too. Oh, Demetri have you figured out yet?"

"Yep. You can read minds and also..." He pointed at the curtains above the thrones.

"Good. Have fun putting it out." The fire wouldn't go out unless Bella or I put it out with our bending. I walked away laughing.

When I came to the corridor Edward said, "I thought you were dement-striating for them."

"I did. It only took a minute." I showed him in my mind.

"That is bad."

"I'm scaring them away. Of course they will try harder to make us stay but I won't fall for it." _"I'll act like Abby did with the job offer."_

"Alright have it your way."

The rest of the weekend Bella and I were pampered. Edward made our meals, we didn't trust the "chef". It was heaven until Jake decided to go home early so he wouldn't have to deal with them. I wanted to go with him but couldn't. He was actually proud of what I did.

We actually had sessions with Aro and the other two. After 10 min. I grabbed Bella and ran out of the room. We either went to our room or talked to Gianna.

On the last day we got called into the big room. Bella and I kicked the door open and walked in.

"We have come to a decision. The whole guard, Caius, Marcus, and I would like you to join us as a part of the guard."

"Let me think about this."

"Take all the time you..."

"I have a answer. NO!"

"Bella?"

"I"m with my sister. I love my life the way it is now. I don't want people to hate me without really knowing me for me."

We walked out of the room to get our things to go home.

"Lizzie, Bella, wait." I turned around to see Demetri coming toward me and my sister, carrying two little boxes. "The guard wanted to give you these." He said giving us the boxes. I opened mine, there was a charm necklace with a charm on it, the NCIS team.

I gasped and hugged him. "Thank you this is perfect. Tell everybody else thanks too." Then I looked at Bella's, her's was the same as mine only it was a different charm, her's was a cat and a dog close together.

On the flight home, Edward was saying how unusual it was that the guard got us the charm necklaces. I knew why. So they could tell where we were. I was going to search the charms and the necklaces right when we got home.

_"Here's a plus for you. You only have to pay for the charm, not the necklace."_ Edward burst out laughing.

"Yeah you're right about that Liz."

"What? What did she tell you?"

"Private joke. _I'm not stealing him from you Bella. I'm after another."_

At home we were welcomed by the whole family. I ran up to my closet to see if everything was there. Alice dislikes some of my clothing so she thinks she has the right to burn things when I'm not around. Last time she did it she had to get new credit cards. Everything was there.

I ran back down to check my email. Several messages from Jake. I wrote him back that I came back alive and had a new charm necklace. Then I remembered I needed to check the necklaces and charms thoroughly.

"Bella,"I called.

"Coming." She was beside me holding her necklace and charm. We couldn't have anything that would tip the Volturi off on our plans to prank them. After checking thoroughly, I came across four bugs. One on each necklace and charm. I squashed them then picked up my book and went to my room to listen to music and read.

Two hours later Alice came up to my room. "Make over time. We are going to a fancy restaurant to celebrate."

"I don't want to have a make over. At least let me choose the colors. And no mascara."

"Fine! You are such a party pooper." I smiled to that.

It took her a half hour to do my make-up then Rose came to do my hair. That took 15 min. I went into my bedroom to find Alice holding a beautiful light green one strap dress.

"We have a surprise for you. Go down stairs."

"Alright." I walked down to see Jacob on the couch next to Edward and Emmett. "Jake! I don't believe this! And you two!" I ran and hugged him.

"They said that there would be a party so I came."

I was so excited. When it was time to go I walked up to my motorcycle but Alice stopped me.

"You'll ruin your dress." Of course that was the reason. "And Jake wants you and your sister to ride with him." When she said that I ran to the truck that Jake had brought.

B:

"All strapped in?" Jake asked us.

"Yep."

"Here we go. I'm glad you chose to come with me voluntarily because I have a secret to tell you and well I wanted to spend time with you. Instead of following them I snagged some of your clothes and we are going to a bonfire at La Push."

Lizzy gasped. "I can't believe this! Alice is going to be so mad. Edward will be furious."

"Why?" I asked.

"He would've come but he didn't know."

I wanted to be with Edward right now. Sure the bonfire would be fun but I just wanted Edward to be there. Truthfully I'm scared that Megan and Victoria will see this as a opportunity to kill us. Edward can't protect me when he can't even be with me.

At least Lizzie could be with the one she loved. Jake hasn't told her yet, he's imprinted, on her. I'm happy for him. I can't be happy for _them_ because the other hasn't been told. Lizzy loves Jake and Jake loves Lizzie only the other doesn't know. Its like a guessing game. Everyone found out except Jake imprinted on Lizzie except her. We were in the living room when it happened

Flashback

Jake walked in and was greeted by my parents.

"I have something that I think you should know. I've imprinted on Lizzie."

"Great now we might have a wolf lingering in the house." Emmett said playfully. By his expression I could tell he was happy though. A new person to prank, fight, and make fun of.

"We're happy for you Jacob. All of us." Esme said.

"Thank you. I'll tell her when she's like sixteen." From upstairs Rose growled. She hates Jake and doesn't want Lizzie to get hurt the way she did.

End Flashback

"Come on Bella we're here." She clearly was overjoyed to be back at Emily's.

"Hey look who's here. If it isn't the fire ball herself. Nice outfit by the way." Embry said.

"Thanks but Bella and I won't be wearing these for long." She grabbed me and the clothes and went to go change. When we came out we had on clothes appropriate for a bonfire.

We sat next to Jake. After about a hour, I looked at my sister who was pretty zoned out in her own little world and said "Lizzie." She jumped up, clearly surprised, and hit the person closest to her in the face, Paul.

"Ow! What was that for."

Lizzie didn't answer, she was screaming on the top of her lungs. When she stopped she said "I think it's broken." Tears were streaming down her face.

"I should get you home." Jake said "You're dad should be able to check it."

When we got home I walked my sister to Carlisle's office. He was there waiting. I called him in the car. It was broken.

"Go to sleep and I'll rewrap it in the morning." he told her.

We both went to bed about 10 minutes later. The next morning I went downstairs to find Alice and Lizzie fighting about a shopping trip.

I got tired of the fighting and said, "No shopping for us Alice. Go to London with someone who shares your love of shopping, like Rose."

"Good idea Bella."

"Hey Bella, Liz, you want to go to the music and book store with me?" asked Edward.

"Sure!" we both said. Good thing Alice wasn't in the room otherwise she would have a huge fit.

A week later Alice and Rose came back from London baring gifts of books and some clothes. Lizzie got some Horrible Histories, a sweat shirt, and journal. I got Horrible Histories also, a different style sweatshirt, and a picture of Alice and Rose with Big Ben in the backround. We both got a new charm for our necklaces. Alice and Rose are the best!


	9. Baby Days Part 1 Ch10

Ch 10:

Liz:

Bella and I were riding our motorcycles down the road and I saw something shiny. I decided to see what it was. I pulled over and got off my motorcycle. I went into the forest and I heard my name being called by a mysterious voice. I followed the sound of the voice.

I stopped dead in my tracks. A vampire.

The next thing I knew I heard Bella calling my name and I was on the ground. My clothes too big for me.

B:

I saw a one-year-old girl laying on the ground. Then I saw my sister's clothes on the ground under the baby.

"Lizzie?" I said cautiously

"Bewa whats wong?" Her eyes became huge. She didn't know what happened.

"Explain to me what you think happened by you're thoughts." Please let it work. She did and then I got out my cell phone

"Hello?"

"Edward Lizzie is a one year old. She thinks a vampire did it." I heard him laughing on the other side of the line. "Here's proof." I took a picture of Lizzie and sent it to Edward.

The laughing stopped. He got the picture. "I'll be right there. I'll just call Jacob, he might wanna know."

Jake:  
My cell phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Jacob it's Edward. You should be getting a text any minute from Bella. Lizzie is a baby. Come to our house."

"Alright. You're kidding." Then I got the text. A picture of a baby with a charm necklace it had a NCIS charm, Big Ben, and the wolf charm I gave Lizzie. "Be right there!" I hung up and ran to my car.

I got to the Cullen's house and ran inside. In the living room there was Edward, Bella, Carlisle, and Esme, Bella holding Lizzie.

"Hey Jake!"

"Can she talk?" I said.

"Yes but she prefers to Edward and I by thinking. She can still bend fire and as you might've guessed use telepathy to me. The others are shopping for baby stuff." I looked at Lizzie. She was frowning.

"Did you get Blankie for her?"

"What's Blankie? That's all she's thinking about."

I ran up and got the blanket she's had for years. I showed Edward then gave it to Lizzie. "Can I hold her Bella?"

"Sure. She's been wondering where you were." I smiled and took the little girl.

"Do you know what did this?"

"Yeah. A vampire did this. We checked with all of Carlisle's friends and one of them had a vampire in their coven with the ability to do that. We called him and he said that he would meet us at a place of our choosing. We chose the field where we first saw Victoria and Megan."

I looked at Lizzie. She was asleep in my arms clutching my shirt and her blanket. I took her up to her room and carefully set her down.

Liz:

I woke up in my room. Last time I knew I was with Jake. Carlisle came in my room and took me to his office. He gave me a check up to see if I was healthy. When he was done Alice came in and took me into the bathroom. The tub was full so that meant a bath. When I was done my bath Rose put my hair up and put me in a pair of pants and a shirt that said daddy's girl. My sisters brought me downstairs and gave me supper.

When I was done Emmett and Jasper took me to the trampoline. They bounced me around then Jasper took me to the front porch. The wolves and Emily were there. Jake must have told them and they wanted proof. Emily walked right up to Jasper and took me from him.

She smiled and Sam walked over to Jake. "Sorry Jake we all thought it was a joke. Emily just wanted to see if it were true. We came to laugh in you're face." I stuck my tongue out at them.

I stared the pack down until they said they were sorry. Jared saw Blankie and took it from me. I lunged at him and started to beat him up then Edward took me off him and handed me to Jasper then got Blankie back. All of a sudden I felt tired again and fell asleep.

I had a nightmare. It was Megan and a boy standing in front of me staring at me, evil looks on their faces. The boy lunged and I snapped awake. I was in a play pen. Why was I in a play pen? UG!

"I knew she wouldn't like the play pen!" my brothers argued.

"Hewo! I'm da one in da pway pen!" I yelled at them.

"Sorry. I knew you wouldn't like it." Jake said taking me out of the stupid play pen. "You wanna go swimming?" I nodded.

He took me up to my room and Alice was waiting there he left me there with her and she got me in a swimsuit. Then she got in a bikini and brought me down to the pool. The rest of my siblings were having fun in the pool. Alice put water wings on me and jumped in the pool with me. We swam for a hour then Rose took me to get changed for dinner. I had a pb&j sandwich. Jake took me up to my room. We sat on my bed, I was happy that it wasn't replaced by a crib,we listened to music. Edward's lullaby came on and put me to sleep.

I had the same nightmare only everyone I loved including my other mom and Charlie. The boy lunged again and I woke up, crying. My family was trying to comfort me but I only wanted one person, Bella. Edward brought me to her room and put me beside her. He left a note explaining why I was beside her and left. I fell asleep, this time with a nicer dream. It was when my age was really one.

Alice woke us up the next morning. I looked at Bella's clock, it was 4:30 in the morning. "Come on we're going on a trip."

"No." I said. I really wanted to sleep. Alice wouldn't take no for a answer. She got me dressed in comfortable clothes, than took me to Carlisle.

"You okay Lizzie?" he asked.

"Just thought you might want to give her a check up before we left. Be quick." she said most likely she was in a hurry.

"So you have better dreams than the first one you had last night?" I nodded and he tickled my belly. Once he was done he brought me to the garage and put me in a car seat. "Have fun."

"Bye daddy." I said quietly.

"Bye Lizzie." He said. He shut the door and headed back to the house.

"Buckled in yet?" Edward asked not in a hurry.

"Yep." said my favorite sister. "All set."

"Lets go."

I slept for most of the trip then for the final half hour I listened to my iPod for the rest of the trip. When we finally got there the tents were set up and the rest of my siblings were waiting for us. Bella took me out of the car and turned to Alice.

"Explain to me why we were woken up at 4:30 this morning." Bella said. Alice turned us around and we saw the sun rising.

"Pwetty." was the only word I could think of to say.

"I agree." Bella and Jake said.

"That's why."

"Thanks Alice. What's our story?"

"Jake and Edward are you're uncles. Jasper and I are also you're aunt and uncle. Rose and Emmett are you're parents. We're getting together for a 'sibling' get together. Good enough Bella?"I pointed at a camper with a family in front of it the brothers playing with a football. "They'll be leaving tonight." The mother walked over to us.

The older people talked while Bella and I talked through our minds. Then she addressed Bella. She said that she wanted Bella to meet her son. Bella tried to hand me to Alice but I held on to her. She was dragged to a boy with red hair.

"There you go Matt now what did you want to say to her?"

"Mom! I'm don't need another girlfriend. I'm sorry. Ever since my girlfriend moved away my mom has been trying to play match maker. I'll walk you over to you're family."

"No don't apologize..."

"Mother!" he cut her off. Then started walking Bella and I back to our family. "I'm really sorry." he said when we reached Jasper.. Then Matt walked away.

"Can I take a walk with Lizzie. I promise I'll be back in a hour and I'll be responsible." Bella asked hopeful.

"Sure." Jasper said.

She started toward the forest. About twenty minutes in she set me down and started to say "I gotta..." I just pointed as if to say "go."

When she was gone a black bear appeared. I got a fire ball ready to launch at it then called "Bewa." A few seconds later Bella appeared and then froze when she saw the bear.

"Stay still." Then she ran and grabbed me. I threw the fire ball at the bear. I fell short a few meters. The bear was gaining on us then out of nowhere Emmett jumped in between us and the bear. Bella fell and landed on her back. I sat up, Emmett and the bear were gone. "You okay?" Bella asked me. I nodded and checked my self for scratches. I had a few but not many. I looked up at my sister, she had a stick in her shoulder.

Emmett came and asked, "You two alright?" I pointed at Bella's shoulder. "You banged you're self up good Bella." Then he looked at me. I didn't notice that my left arm was bleeding so bad. Emmett took the stick out of Bella's shoulder and used her sweatshirt to stop the bleeding. Then he ripped a piece of his thin shirt and wrapped it around my arm. He picked me up and helped Bella to her feet. We started walking back to camp. They talked and I was zoned out in my own little world.

When we got back Em took us to the tent we were sleeping in and Edward was there to patch up our injuries. After he was done he said the others were at the lake. We changed into our swim suits and Edward brought us to the lake. My sister and I swam for a few hours then Emmett called us in. Lunch time. We had lunch then Jake tried to lay me down for a nap but I was too scared to fall asleep. The dream was still haunting me.

Edward came in and said "I'll sit in front of the tent if it makes you feel better." I nodded then Jake put on the lullaby and I fell asleep halfway through. I had the good dream again. The one when it was back in the day with mom and Charlie. Then I showed up at a place. It was filled with girls singing silly songs. They sang Jesus Loves Me but they gave it a little more "spunk", they added the stomp-stomp-clap like people do when they sing We Will Rock You. Then the sang a calmer song.

The older girls said it was time to go somewhere and I heard some girls singing a very silly song.

_There's a song I sing it's a silly old thing and it makes no sense at all_

_But its fun to sing _

_Its a silly old thing_

_Its the Camp Fair Haven Call_

_Chicka wing go_

_Chinka wang go_

_Slug-a-rug-bug_

_Go bango_

_Set a swing down on the tree ground_

_And hang by you're thumbs_

_There's a story go round about a councilor who got trapped in a padded cell_

_Not a word she said until one day and then she began to yell_

_Chicka wing go_

_Chinka wang go_

_Slug-a-rug-bug_

_Go bango_

_Set a swing down on the tree ground_

_And hang by you're thumbs_

I woke up and Edward poked his head in. "What was that?" he asked. My mom did take me to a summer camp. I remember staying with her then going to the day care and spending the rest of the day with her at the west waterfront. "That makes since. The Camp Fair Haven Call." I remembered another song they sang.

_Mm-ah went the little green frog one day_

_Vroom Vroom went the little green bus_

_Ker-splat went the little green frog one day_

_Ker-splat_

_Ker-splat_

_Ker-splat-splat-splat_

**(A/N: I didn't feel like typing all three verses of the song.****)**

"Stop Lizzie it's annoying! If I take you to you're sister will that make you stop." I shook my head. I was tired so I went back to sleep thinking in my head the Camp Fair Haven Call. "Please god! Don't let her remember those songs when she's back to her normal self!" Edward said.

I didn't dream any thing important. Just pictures and shapes. Mostly Jake and Bella. I woke up and Jake wasn't there. I picked up my iPod and started playing solitaire. A while later Bella came and got me. She said that I needed fresh air. She took me to a meadow near the lake. She read for a while and then the boy with the strange mother came. He talked to Bella and then pointed to me saying something. Bella came over to me and picked me up. "Behave." was the only word she said to me before handing me to Matt. I stayed there for a few minutes then Emmett came over and took me to the fire pit. Supper was cooking. I had supper then went to sleep in my "dad's" arms.


	10. Baby Days Pt 2 SHOPPING! Ch11

A:

"Lizzie wake up! You can sleep on the way there!" All I got was a moan. I've been trying to get her up for the past 10 minutes. I asked Jake to get her up but he just let her be. "Rose, come here."

"What is it Alice?"

"She won't get up."

"She probably guessed that we were going shopping today." Rose whispered.

"No." Edward called. "She knows."

She can be so annoying! For one thing she doesn't go shopping with me. Also she doesn't do what I say.

Bella came in the tent. "Get out." She simply said. We did because we needed to pack our stuff in the car. When Rose and I were done supervising the boys packing, Bella and Lizzie came out of the tent. Liz had her hair in little pony tails on the top of her head.

Then I had a vision. It was Carlisle and Esme at the mall in Arizona with Lizzie. Then I had another vision. Lizzie telling Bella the surprise. She can read minds now. That's how she knew we were going shopping today.

Just before we left to go where we were going I said, "I want Lizzie to come with us."

"But you don't have room in you're car. And we don't have room in ours." Edward said.

"Fine." I put the coordinates in a GPS since the mutt was driving and got in the car.

Liz:

_"Thank you Edward."_

_ "You're welcome Liz."_

I really didn't want Alice coming with us. It was torture enough knowing we were going shopping. I only knew since Rose and Alice were talking about it while I was playing on the beach. They should have kept it more hush hush.

Ed:

I thought it was kind of nice to have Lizzie be able to read thoughts again. We could have private conversations, and I can well kind of talk to Bella privately.

"Hey Edward." Bella said "Why did Alice want to come with us?"

"Because she thought Lizzie was going to tell you about the surprise. Esme and Carlisle are going to meet us in Arizona." Whoops! Spoiled two "surprises". Then I got a text from Alice that said 'you are so dead'. I texted back 'they deserved to know'.

I looked back at Lizzie and Bella. Bella was watching something on her iPod. Lizzie was fast asleep.

After about an hour, Jacob almost fell asleep, so I drove. After another hour, we were at the biggest mall in Arizona. I woke up Jacob and Bella and got Lizzie out of her car seat. We met at the door of the huge building.

Alice told us where to go. "And Jacob and Lizzie will be at the fountain. Any questions? Good. Let's go."

I gave Lizzie to Jacob and went to the music store.

Jake:

Edward gave me the sleeping one-year-old and went to start his "journey". I walked to the fountain in the middle of the mall. With all the noise I was surprised little Lizzie didn't wake up. A few minutes later Carlisle and Esme came over. So Edward wasn't lying.

"Hello Jacob" Carlisle said quietly. I just waved careful not to wake Liz up. "How has the trip been?"

I considered for a moment then said "Interesting. Bella and Liz went for a hike, Bells had to have a human moment and left Liz, then a bear found Liz. Emmett got there just in time."

"It didn't happen on purpose Jake." Carlisle said, most likely knowing already.

"I know. I over reacted when they came back but I calmed down and apologized."

"Do you mind if I hold her?" Esme asked. I just got up and tried to hand Liz to her adopted mom but she had a tight grip. I wonder how Edward gave her to me. When I touched her little hand to loosen her grip she woke up with beads of sweat forming on her forehead.

"Hi momma, daddy." she said rubbing her eyes.

"Hey Lizzie." Esme said taking out for her. "You hungry?" She nodded then her stomach growled. "What do you want? Dairy Queen?" She just nodded again probably still tired. Esme carried Liz to DQ, I followed. She got Liz a mini cookie dough blizzard and me a medium oreo blizzard.

"Thank you Esme." I said handing Liz back to her and taking my ice cream.

"Tank you mamma." Lizzie said taking her ice cream. We walked back to the fountain and Carlisle was putting stitches in Bella's arm.

"I looked to Liz and said "Your sister got into a cat fight." Liz only looked at her sister like she was close to laughing.

B:

_Flashback:_

_ I reached for the jacket just as another had did the same. The hand belonged to Leah Clearwater._

_ "Give it to me Swan." She said_

_ "No Clearwater. Say please and I might." I said._

_ "Please give it to me Swan."_

_ "Still no."_

_ "Wheres your bodyguard of a sister? Shouldn't she be here by now protecting your clumsy pathetic butt?" Then I attacked her pathetic butt. _

_End Flashback _

After they broke us apart Alice brought me to the fountain where Carlisle was. Alice must have saw the cat fight happen. He fixed my new scrapes and put his doc. stuff away. After he was done I put my hair up in a ponytail and looked to Edward. "I'm fine. Stop worrying."

Jake sat down next to me and Esme sat Bella on Edward's lap. "So who was the unlucky sucker on the other side?" Jake asked with a little amusement in his tone.

"Do you really want to know?" I said in a tone that was very mysterious, Lizzie giggled probably reading his thoughts.

"Never mind. Just never mind." Lizzie giggled then took a bite of her ice cream.

"Hey I want a blizzard."

"Edward go get Bells a ice cream." Jake said. Edward sat my sister down where he was sitting and went off to the DQ. He came back after three minutes with a small recess blizzard.

"Thanks Edward"

"'Welcome Bella"

A few minutes later everyone was there. Alice had tons of shopping bags in her arms. I looked at my watch. It had been a hour since we got here so the sale was over.

"Wow how much stuff did you buy Ali?"

"A ton. We should do this next year minus Lizzie being a baby and all that."

"Did you get me anything?" Jake asked with slight hesitation.

"Some of it is heading to our house. I have a bag for each person here." She handed out some of the bags. I opened one and it had some picture books and clothes and toys and small rubber bands for her hair. in it definitely it was for Liz. "I bought some Aéropostle and American Eagle and thats heading to the house for you Liz. Heres your bag Bella." Mine had a bunch on clothes only one book and a few things for my hair.

"Hey Liz do you wanna go to the book store? I bet Edward and Bella would come to." My sister nodded and the four of us were off. When we found the book store which was close to the music store we split up. Edward went to some section. I went to the young adults to get the rest of my series. Jake and Liz went to the picture books section. When it was time to check out, Liz had a few chapter books of a series. Edward had a few encyclopedias. I had the final books of my series and a new one. As Edward was paying the other Cullen boys walked by.

Liz:

My brothers and daddy walked by the store as we were checking out. I pointed at daddy because I hadn't spent a lot of time with him. Jake took me over and went back into the store.

"That was weird?" Emmett commented "What did he feel Jazz?"

"Anxious. He might have wanted to talk to Bella and Edward about you know what." Jasper told us. I hated not knowing what they were talking about. I've considered a bunch of things one of them being he's imprinted on someone. Anyway its something something big and he doesn't want me to know but he told everyone else and swore them into secrecy. Like I don't want Jake to know about my huge crush on him. "Sorry Liz. Its a secret. We swore the person we wouldn't tell." Jazz probably read my irritation and changed it into sleepiness.

"Jasper stop." Carlisle said.

"Tank you daddy." I said feeling even more irritated now at Jasper.

"I just thought she might need more sleep." I gave him the 'oh really' look.

We went to the sports store. Carlisle wanted us to choose a sport to play. I chose for both my twin and I. We were going to do field hockey. I picked out my equipment by pointing at it, then I chose a mouthguard and goggles for my sister while Carlisle called Bella. We got two sticks for the both of us. Emmett and Jasper came back with football equipment. I felt sorry for the suckers on the other team.

Then we went to the electronics. All I got there were a iTunes gift card, a case, head phones and a thumb drive.

Edward and Jake caught up with us and said."The girls wanted to have girl time. They told us they'll take Liz."

"I'll take her to get something to eat and bring her to the girls." Emmett said taking me from daddy.

Personally I didn't mind. I wanted a snack but Edward said "Great idea Liz."

_"What idea?"_

"She thought Jake could take her." Ed explained.

_"You know very well that Jake thought that. And I'd rather spend time with Em."_ I thought holding tightly to Emmett's shirt.

"Fine Lizzie have it your way. By the way she wants onion rings from Burger King Em." Edward said knowing he was defeated Emmett had a huge grin on his face.

We dropped by BK got my onion rings and then he dropped me off at the spa. Esme was in the waiting room.

"Hey momma." I said as we walked in.

"Hi Liz. Hi Emmett. You boys thought you'd hand her off to us?"

"Yep. See ya. Oh. Tell the girls that Carlisle wants..." He didn't get to finish because Rose walked in the room.

"We know. Alice had a vision and Bella told us. Now go!" She pushed him out the door. Then she turned to where I was sitting on Esme's lap and asked "Wanna go see Bella?" I nodded reaching out to my older sister. She took me into a room with a mirror and in front of it was Alice, a girl doing someone's hair and obviously Bella.

She probably sensed our approaching and took the cucumbers off her face. "Hey. How was your time with the boys?"

"Otay."

"I heard you picked out my field hockey stuff." I nodded. Then she motioned for Rose to bring me to her, but I held on to her shirt. I didn't want to be that close to Alice. Bella giggled. "Yeah I understand."

"Okay Liz. You need to go back out to Esme and wait until Bella's make over is done." Alice said pushing Rose out. Rose sat down next to Esme and picked up a magazine. I tried to take a nap but Alice had to come and wake me up to see Bella's new look. When I saw it I was to tired to care. Good thing Rose took a picture so I could comment later. I was handed to Bella when we were leaving the spa. Then I fell asleep.

The dream this time was like the one at the camp only it was at Jake's house. He was five and his sisters were there too. They looked after Bella but I was with Jake the whole time. We just drew or scribbled. Didn't really matter. Then Billy came in with lunch. The older three got sandwiches while me and my sister got apple sauce. Then the dream turned bad. The Volturi and Megan were there. Then they all got ready to pounce.

I shot awake. "You okay?" My family was staring at me. We were in the parking lot in the middle of the cars. I nodded but Jasper wasn't convinced. "You sure he asked." I nodded again in the awkward moment.

"Where do you wanna eat you guys?" Edward asked the three actually half humans.

I shrugged not caring. "Wendy's?" Jake asked Bella.

"Sure. Lets go." They put me in my car seat and I zoned out again. This time I didn't dream a thing. When I woke up they had food. After I ate I just put in my head phones and listened to my iPod. I ended up falling asleep again when the lullaby played. Damn Edward. When I woke up again, I just fell back asleep to tired to care.

Jake:

"I'll get Liz." I called. The others were getting ready to go into the park. We were at Disney World. Lizzie was going to love this. I went to wake her up but she didn't seem to care because a minute later she fell asleep. Its a good thing we got hotel rooms in the park.

We brought our stuff to our hotel rooms. Edward, Bella, me, and Liz shared a hotel room. Em, Blonde, Pixie, and Jasper shared another. Carlisle and Esme got one in the middle. There were doors linking us together so when something might have been going on one of the two "adults" could fix it. I laid Liz down on the bed her and her sister would share. Then I went with the others out to the park.

B:

"You guys go," I said. "I'll wait for Liz to wake up and we'll meet you where ever you are.

"You sure?" asked Edward. "I'd bet someone else would rather stay."

"Edward, I'm her only _real_ family. I mean biological family not adopted. When she had that nightmare you guys couldn't comfort her. But I could."

"Okay. Give us a call when you are ready." Jasper said, nobody else was able to answer. They knew I was right. Then they all left.

I went back in to the room. I laid down next to my baby sister and dozed off. About a hour later I was woken up by Liz.

"Huh? What is it?" I said still waking up. Then I looked around, The room was fine. There were books all over the bed. Mostly picture books.

_"Finally you wake up sleeping klutz."_ My sister said with a huge grin on her face.

"If you weren't a baby you would be..." I started.

_"You'd be pinned to the ground." _She finished for me.

"Your going to take a bath and going back to bed young lady."

_"You know very well that I'm not very lady like."_

"Yeah but the others should be back any minute." I took her to the bathroom and ran a After I put Liz in the tub, I got out rubber duckies and other tub toys. Then I put some bubble bath in. A few minutes later Rose came in.

"I found them." She called. Then she crouched down next to the bath tub. "How was your nap?"

"Good. Wose, what were you doing wit de odhers?"

"Well Liz we were out playing in Disney Land." A voice from behind said. I turned around to see Emmett leaning on the door frame.

Liz's eyes got huge. "Disney Wand?"

"Yes. Disney Land. You didn't know."

"No she didn't Emmett. When I got her she was only awake for like a second and then she went right back to sleep." Jake said from behind. "Good to see you finally up Liz." I could tell that he thought something to her but she just stuck out her tongue.

When she was done I got in the shower. I took a long and hot one. Who knew having your twin sister a baby would be so stressful? When I got out my pjs were right on the counter.

"Thanks Alice." I half yelled.

"Your welcome!" I heard from the next room over.

After I got dressed I walked out to the room. Everyone was surrounding Liz. "What now?" I asked regretting event asking.

"You missed it! She just got up and walked!" Esme said.

"So its not like you can't walk. Besides those aren't her first steps. Those happened when she was like eleven months old. You missed it. Jake didn't."

"I don't remember that."

"Oh yeah you were there I'd remember because of my awesome half-vampire memory and because of Liz. I will not tell you why Liz remembers it so well you can guess."

"You two aren't fair! Why don't you just tell me?" Jake said.

"Come on Liz just think something and let me hear!" Edward begged Liz. We both just shook our heads, then both boys groaned and I picked up my sister.

"The both of us have to get to bed and I think Jake might be tired to so **be quiet!**" I warned. "Oh Jasper could you help me with something?" I gestured to Liz.

"Yep." When she was asleep I mouthed 'Thanks' and got in bed. We had to be rested up for our day in Disney World!

**AN: I'm sorry its took so long to update. I have school and at school the teachers usually give big projects. You can probably understand what I've been going through as a student. I'll try to update sooner but I need to decide what they are going to do in Disney World. Please help with some ideas. Again SORRY! **

**-Swimmerperson**


	11. Baby Days Pt3 Disney World

Liz:

The next morning Edward shook me and my sister awake. Truthfully I didn't really want to go into the park. I mean what was I going to do? I'M ONE YEAR OLD FOR PETE'S SAKE! All I was going to do was hang around while everyone else had fun.

"Oh come on Liz! Don't think of it that way. Jake is going to hang around with you." Ooh! He knew my weak spot. Then another thought crossed my mind. "No he won't mind. He went last night so... well you know."

He had a point but he won't be in his head the whole time.

"Hey I do to mind! I thought we were going to switch off!" Jake half yelled. I knew something fishy was going on.

"Suck it up mutt!" This continued for about 10 min, then Jasper was sick of hearing them fight and calmed them down. We went to eat at one of the restaurants in the park and went to the actual park. When we were getting in, we ran into some old friends.

"Carlisle? Is that you?"

We all turned around and saw a family. They had golden eyes and were pale so I was curtain they were vampires. There were seven of them. One older male and one older female that looked like the mom and dad of the clan. Three of the "kids" were girls all looked old enough to be in high had strawberry blonde hair, another had just blonde hair, and the third one had brown hair. Then there two boys one looked Bella's age and my original age and a one year old. They were the spitting image of my sister and I only male. Copy cat family!

"Eleazar! How long has it been?" Carlisle said. I eyed the strawberry blonde. "Would you mind introducing your family to my newest addition?"

"Ah, yes. This is my wife Carmen, my daughters Tanya, Irina, Kate, and the newest members of our 'clan', Drew and Elliot." Pointing to the people/vampires as he said their names. "Your turn Carlisle. Who are these beautiful young women." Gesturing to my sister and I. '_Kiss-up.'_ I thought. Edward gave me a stern look._ 'What? He is!'_

"This is my wife Esme, my boys Jasper, Edward, and Emmett, my daughters Alice, Rose, Bella, and Lizzie. Jacob is a old family friend of Bella and Lizzie's parents."

"Long story short they died and they legally adopted us." Bella explained.

"Thats funny. The same thing happened to us." Drew said.

"Let me guess, you two are twins and something happened to him and one of your sisters took you camping and to a huge mall and on your way back home to Disneyland."

"Yep." He said plainly.

"Nope." I said. Everyone looked at me surprised. I just looked at them and shrugged innocently. I knew this was all part of Tanya's plot. When we were being introduced to each other she was thinking her plan through again. She was blocking her thoughts from Edward but not from me.

'_Okay so this is going to work out after all._ _The boys will take Lizzie and Bella away and I can go for Edward. And there's a bonus! Irina or Kate can go for Jacob.'_ What they didn't know is that I was being nice and was blocking off Jake's scent.

"Well lets go as a huge group then we can split into smaller groups if a bunch of us want to go to a different ride." Tanya said like she knew everything.

"Not a bad idea." Carlisle said. "Let's go!"

We stuck together for a while then my sister, Elliot, Edward, Jake, and Emmett wanted to go on a different ride. Tanya tagged along even though she didn't want to go on that ride and I was left with in Kate's arms. I stayed there for a while because Kate decided she didn't want to go on the ride that the others wanted to go on. While waiting for them, we sat on a bench staring into each other's eyes. Kate looked like she was concentrating on something.

"Oh come on!" she said after 5 min of failing. "Why aren't you crying or something from the pain of being in my arms?" I pointed to the bag with all of the things that I might need. She understood I was trying to tell her something and got out a sketchbook and crayons. I wrote one word on it and showed it to her. "Gifted?" she read aloud. Then I wrote more. "Shield, bending, mind- reading, psychic. Are these all of your gifts?" I nodded. "Then you heard Tanya's plan. She is going to be so mad!" I wrote down on the piece of paper 'don't tell her!' "Don't worry I won't."

Then we played 20 questions like that while we waited. After she asked her 20 I started and only got to like 12 before I remembered that Elliot was sitting next to us in Carmen's lap. I turned around thinking that he was like me and I could talk to him like I do Bella.

'_Hi.'_ I thought.

'_Hey.'_ He answered.

'_So what happened to your parents?'_

_ 'Well... I don't like talking about it.'_

_ 'Neither do I. Can you do this?'_ I made a fire ball in my right hand and a water ball in my left. He mimicked me. Then Kate noticed and blew them out before any one else could notice.

'_Had your clan done that to you often?'_

_ 'When we were alone but I told them to stop with some help.'_

We continued to converse even when the others started to carry us away and hand us to our twins.

"You having fun Liz?" Bella asked me. I shrugged to keep her guessing and Edward laughed. "Are you hungry?"

"Duh!" I said at the same time Elliot did. Everyone around us started to laugh their heads off. Until I made a fire ball and Irina blew it out. "Hey!"

"Lay off." Jake said. "Just let the kids have a little fun."

"Why did you say kids?" Eleazar asked testing Jake.

"If those two can talk through their minds like I know Bella and Liz do, they must be able to do most of the same things."

"How did you..." Carmen trailed off.

"Puh-lease. I saw it before I knew these girls were half-vampire. No more questions. I don't know about you four, but I'm hungry. I'll take them to eat and you can go and play." Jake took me and started to walk to one of the restaurants. Unexpectedly Irina took Elliot and came up beside Jake.

"I'll come to." Bella and Drew ran to catch up. The last thing I remember was us eating and then the world went black.

B:

After she ate, Liz fell right to sleep. Elliot did the exact same thing. After dumping our trays we went to find the others, without Liz it was difficult. Finally Jake handed me Liz, and got out a cell phone from the bag and called Carlisle to find out where they were. Turns out they had gone to Frontier-land. Jake told us they would meet us in Tomorrow-land. So we walked all the way across the park to Tomorrow-land and the two little ones hadn't woken up. When we found the others I suggested that we take them back to the hotel room.

"Naw, they'll be fine." Carlisle said.

"I'm getting tired of holding her and no one wants to be holding a one year old who doesn't like strollers or holding one at all at Disneyland." I whined. Edward rolled his eyes and took Lizzie from me. "Thank you." Tanya offered to take Elliot and Drew couldn't be happier to get his brother out of his hands.

"You wanna go on a few rides with me?" He asked.

I looked at Carlisle to see if it was all right. He nodded and I said "Sure." We ran off from the group.

Tanya:

Yes my plan was working perfectly! Elliot and Lizzie like each other and Drew and Bella are getting along just fine. Now its my turn to get my man.

Ed:

The group walked over to Space Mountain. We got fast passes while the halfs ate and since Tanya and I had to hang back with the little ones we handed ours off to Irina and Jacob. Tanya and I found a bench and sat down.

"So Edward, how's life with the two new girls in the clan?" Tanya asked trying to make small talk.

"I know your plan Tanya. Liz told me. It was well thought out but you should really try to keep things to yourself."

"How..." She began but thought her question through."Liz is a mind reader huh? That must be interesting. So you playing Turkey Man having girls come after you or you waiting on the right one?" She paused waiting for my answer. Then realized something. "You've already found her haven't you?" gesturing to Liz.

"No. I don't know it I've found her yet but I know it isn't Liz," I hesitated trying not to hurt her feelings, "or you."

"She might be me." She said hopefully.

"I would've felt something when we first met and something would've clicked." I argued

"Yeah but..." she started but the others had come back.

"How was the ride?" I asked.

"You need to go again Edward!" Emmett said taking Liz from me and shoving her to Alice and dragged me to the end of the line.

"Emmett! Stop!" The others were just standing there watching. Then Bella and Drew walked over and stood in front of Emmett.

"Come on Emmett. Lets go to Fantasyland." Drew said pulling Emmett through the crowd. Emmett was clearly letting him. '_Actually I'm literally pulling him my brother!'_ I laughed so hard that if I could shed tears I would have. That meant that Jacob was right about those two. Elliot must be like Liz. '_Ding ding ding! We have a person in the fourth place spot! How about you Liz?'_

_ 'Nope not yet. We don't even have a third place. Of course Edward told our second place person.'_

_ 'Sorry! I didn't know it was a competition, I won't spoil the surprise any more'._

I made my way back to the group with Bella. "Should we make our way back to the hotel now?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes!" Bella and Liz said hopefully.

"No" Emmett said from behind. "How about the ones that want to go back to the hotel goes back and those who want to stay, stays. Everyone's happy!"

"Okay. Good idea." Esme said. _Thats a first._ Liz, Elliot, and I burst out laughing. Everyone looked at us like we were crazy except Jasper because Esme probably felt embarrassed.

"Lets go already!" Bella said. Then probably got tired of waiting, grabbed her sister and walked in the way that she thought was where the hotel was. Then turned around. "Where is the stupid hotel?"

"How about I stay with them until they get to the rooms?" Jake suggested.

"Sure." Carlisle said. I go to keep an eye on them." He turned to Elzear. "If its alright with you I could watch your boys."

"Sure, I trust you but not them. Once when we were gone..."

"Not this again! You know it was a accident! Why hold a grudge?" Tanya said. I smiled knowing that she was left in charge of the boys. "Wipe that grin off your face Eddie." I just made it bigger.

"I'll start walking them to the hotel." I said taking Liz from Bella and giving her to Jacob.

_'Thanks Eddie.' _she thought to me.

_ 'You'll need to start owing me favors soon Liz' _I thought back. She just stuck out her tongue at me.


	12. Final Baby Days

Liz:

We got back to the hotel room at like 5:30. The others had a "family/friend" meeting in Carlisle and Esme's room. Bella, Drew, me and Elliot were left in our room to do what ever. Then I remembered something.

'_Hey Bella, remember when we were the age I look now, and how we used to do cartwheels on the bed?'_

"Yeah. Why?" she said suspiciously. Then I stood up and did cartwheels on the bed. Elliot eventually joined me. After a few minutes we crashed into each other and started crying. The others heard us and came rushing in. (Or Alice and Edward told them.)

"What happened?" Esme asked. So they didn't... interesting.

"Lizzie started cartwheeling on the bed, then Elliot joined her, and they collided." Drew explained. I couldn't give him a glare because Jasper was trying to use his power to calm us down and I couldn't focus on anything but the pain. Bad combination. Eventually we calmed down and Jake took us down to the pool while the others finished their "meeting".

We swam for about an hour. They tried to put those little floats on me, but since no one was in the pool I just got in with out them. When someone did come in we left. The others were coming down as we were going up.

"Where are you headed?" asked Emmett.

"We wanted to go back up to the hotel room." Bella answered.

Then to me, Edward asked, "Liz, do you want to come back down with us?" I nodded.

"How about you Elliot?" asked Tanya. '_Copy cat.'_ I thought. I got another stern look from Edward. _'If I didn't know any better I'd think you kind of like her.'_ Elliot just shrugged. Emmett took me, Irina took Elliot.

"If you need us..." started Carlisle.

"We know!" Bella said, and they continued on their way. When we got to the pool, they made me wear the float thingys because other people were there and they would get suspicious if they saw two babys who shouldn't know how to swim just there swimming with out a person freaking out. After another hour we left the pool and when we got back to the hotel room the three that went back when they did were playing cards.

"Hey." my sister said. "You want me to...?" and Emmett handed me right to her. Kate tried to do the same thing with Elliot but Bella was already heading toward the bathroom.

"Well we're off. Thanks for letting us hang out with you." said Elzear.

"No problem friend."

"Same time tomorrow? Disney entrance?"

"Yeah," answered Alice. "I saw something for Elliot and Liz."

"See ya," said Bella '_See ya'_ I thought

"Later" replied Drew. '_Later' _Elliot thought back.

Bella took me into the bathroom to wash off all the chorine. Once my bath was done and I was in my pajamas, Bella took a shower and I watched tv. The movie Princess Bride was on so Jake, Eddie, and me watched it. It was nice. Bella joined us when Westly and Buttercup were coming out of the fire swamp. We watched the rest then Edward and Jake sent us to bed.

In the morning we got ready and went back to Disney. Personally I wanted to go to Sea World but hey, you take what you can when your a baby.

"Okay Alice. Wheres this 'baby heaven'?" Jake asked.

"Over by the McDonalds Boat. Elliot and Liz should have a bit more fun. Then tomorrow we can go to Sea World." she replied.

"Yes!" Drew, Bella, Elliot and me said at the same time.

Kate and Jake took Elliot and me to the boat and it looked really fun. We played there until noon. By then we were hot, thirsty, and hungry. While Elliot and I finished our water in the sippy-cups, Jake called someone and Bella and Drew met us at the McDonalds. After we ate, the six of us met up with the others. They had just gone on Grizzly Bear Mountain. I was so jealous.

_"Edward, take us to an ally and Drew pick us up some big clothes." _Elliot thought.

_"Why?"_ Edward asked.

_"Just go with it" _Drew answered.

"Hey I want to show you somethin'" Drew said to Bella. "We should bring our younger siblings. We'll have our cell phones on us so call us when you need us." Bella followed Drew and Elliot.

"I'll come with." Edward called, and he trailed behind us. Eventually we got to a spot in the blind spots of the security cameras. Drew set Elliot down and Bella did the same. They turned around and I started to grow... which was weird. In due course, I was "normal" size. Bella gave me some clothes.

When got dressed I turned to Elliot. "It was you? You turned yourself older and then found out where I'd be so you could make me a baby and help Tanya get to Eddie. Nice and evil. I'm calling..."

"You don't have to." Alice interrupted. "We're going home." Everyone in my family was behind her looking kind of irritated.

"Yes!" Bella and I said. I looked to the twin boys and said "Nice meeting you but I really miss home!" My sister and I skipped back to the entrance and got in the Volvo. At some point I fell asleep and when I woke up we were at our lovely home in Forks.

**(A/N): I've kind of lost inspiration in this story. I've been thinking of a new story, I just don't have a title. I'll set up a poll with some titles for people to help me select. Thanks for reading! (I'll write more eventually.)**

** -Superspy123 :D**


End file.
